The Iron Blooded Revolutionary
by Fortress Hunter
Summary: He was prepared to die on that day, he was ready to give it all he had to make sure everyone would be able to live a normal life, a life without Tekkadan. He did succeed in the latter, but dying was not what he did. Instead, he lived, and now he has to do what he does best again, fight. And in this world, Mikazuki would give it his all once more. (Cover image does not belong to me)
1. The rebirth of Iron Blooded Orphans

**Mikazuki Augus, MY favorite Gundam pilot. PERIOD! For his cold nature towards his enemies, to his downright BADASSNESS when piloting Barbatos, heck even when he's outside Barbatos he's still badass, and the kindness and proctection he shows to his friends all reasons as to LOVE HIM!**

 **I dare to say that he may be as awesome, if not better, than Setsuna F. Seiei, YES. I WENT THERE!**

 **The anime may gave a bit of an unfitting death, still though, I can't say I'm disappointed because he went out LIKe. A. BOSS!**

 **What pisses me off the most about this series though is how underrated it is, like seriously, Gundam series like 00 as well as many other anime serious only got 50 episodes as well, and they are still very popular to this day, I know Gundam IBO may take time, but seriously I was expecting INSTANT FAME when season 2 came out.**

 **BUT! NOPE! NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO! It is still not as popular as most Gundam series, WHY?! WHY…?! Why…? T_T**

 **OK! Calming down… calming down.**

 **Fanfiction still exist and I still have hope within me that in the future GIBO will become a lot more popular, as well as the fanfiction community of it.**

 **So a Cross Ange and an IBO cross over, if you're a TRUE anime and fanfiction lover, you will have heard of "CROSS ANGE: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, and Unicorn" by CasualFictionWriter23.**

 **Guy's awesome when writing stories, and his story is the one that has inspired this one. Relax though cause I don't plan on copying many aspects of his story, I plan on adding my own unique twist and turns, that, and the fact that the pilot will be Mika.**

 **So I hope you enjoy guys, because this is my first time writing a Gundam and a Cross Ange fic.**

* * *

It was a battlefield that could be described as hell itself. So many Mobile Suit pieces had been scattered everywhere and they littered many areas of red earth.

However, among the Mobile Suits, three stuck out the most.

One was the colour of sand and missing two of its _four_ arms.

One was dark green and had its frame was similar to that of a Graze.

The last one that stood out was white with a foreboding golden crest and fear-inducing red eyes.

The latter was probably in the worst shape out of the two. A part of the crest had been broken, an axe was stuck onto the cockpit, and many bits of its armour were missing. It looked as bad, if not worse than the sand coloured MS.

 **(Iron Blooded Orphans OST 2 : 23 My Own Way)**

Akihiro Altland piloted what was left of the sand coloured Gundam, the Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City. Unfortunately, he already died when fighting against Iok Kujan, the latter of which was crushed by the Gusions 'Gundam nippers'.

Julieta Juris was piloting the newly repaired Reginlaze Julia, which had barely taken any damage at all. Currently, she was engaged in combat with the white Gundam. The Barbatos Lupus Rex, piloted by Mikazuki Augus.

And Mikazuki Augus piloted the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex with its limiters removed, hence why its monitors were red.

"You... you devil..." That was all Julieta could say about Barbatos as it was gripped the head of a Graze while the cockpit was _still_ attached.

Inside the cockpit of the Rex, Mikazuki was covered in both blood and bits of metal that pierced his skin, His eyes were very _slowly_ losing the life in them, and his limbs were beginning to feel weak.

Even so, he was still able to keep going. He could still fight.

...

"I've never had any purpose before, but..." his words were quiet as he spoke, as if their was very little life in his lungs left. He could only utter so much with all the blood he lost and how tired he was feeling.

But he was able to utter out the words about the people he held dear. The people that matted more than his own life.

"But now... I have a purpose that Orga gave me." A purpose which many thought was impossible for Human Debris.

 _Being able to have friends and family that you want to protect._

 _'I used to have nothing at all... bu_ _t now... so many things are... overflowing from my hands now...'_

Barbatos began to turn towards the Reginlaze, its red eyes still glaring at everything in sight even as it began to breakdown, _'Yeah... we've already made it there...'_

"What is it with you?!"

Julieta at this point could not understand the purpose of this battle anymore. Many soldiers have died, and the "Devil of Tekkadan" was next to dead at this point. Even though Barbatos still standing, it looked as if it was ready to explode with just the lightest touch.

"So why...? With no cause to commit to, why?!"

Mika just charged at her, with no acknowledgement as to what she just said. The tail that originally belonged to the Mobile Armor Hashmal thrusted towards her. But instead of the ferocity it showed as it whipped and stabbed through the other Mobile Suits, the tail dropped lazily next to the Reginlaze.

Too make sure the tail would no longer cause her any problems, Julieta began to shoot at the it and the cable it was connected to, and then proceeded to shoot at the Gundam itself.

 ***Bang!***

The bullets pierced through the joint that connected the shoulders to the torso unit, and the explosion reached inside the cockpit. While it did not harm Mika, it seem to be a way to tell him something.

 _'Looks like... this is it... huh?'_ And yet, he kept going.

Barbatos didn't slow down as it made its way towards its prey. Despite lacking its limbs and tail, Mika still went forward, and it costed him greatly.

With one slash, the Reginlaze sliced off the armor that covered the cockpit. The white section of the armor came off, and soon after the red part of the armor with the Tekkadan symbol engraved on it fell, revealing the infamous Mikazuki.

With one good look at the pilot inside, Julieta could confirm one thing, "He's... already unconscious..."

...

 _'But... we still made it...'_ and with that, Barbatos tipped forward towards the enemy MS, barely able to move around with an unconscious pilot and the amount of damage it took.

 _'The place where we truly belong in.'_

Despite the fact that they were enemies, Julieta hesitated to do anymore damage than needed. This pilot was already knocking on death's door, so what's the point of needing to mutilate him even more? Besides, he is one worthy of respect. To not even be awake in the middle of a battle, and yet still able to _willing_ to fight, that is a quality many soldiers lack. But even if that is true, it's also best to end this quickly, to spare any more physical pain that the pilot may be feeling, and to honour a soul who fought to the very end.

And so she drew her sword back...

 **(Music end)**

Mikazuki, in his unconscious state, could still sense what was happening around him, and he could sense that he was going to die. He could _sense_ the weapon that would bring him to his end.

He didn't mind that this would be how things ended, however, not at all.

 _After all, they did complete their mission._

 _"Right, Orga?"_

 _..._

...

...

 _"Yeah, **that's right."**_

 ***CRASH!***

With one thrust forward, Julieta's Blade cut right through the Barbatos' neck unit. Not only did this action cut through the neck of Barbatos, it also hit Mikazuki. Making a _massive_ cut from across his clavicle and his heart.

So much blood leaked out of the grave wound, and ran down his chest and arm. Eventually, the blood reached and covered the bracelet, the special one Atra made for him.

 _'Aah... I got it dirty again... Atra_ _is going to be mad at me...'_ Barbatos' red monitors began to slowly deactivate, until all that was left were the glassy green eyes that were the original colour of Barbatos' monitors, _'I wonder if Kudelia... will help me apologize... to her...'_

...

Just a few moments passed right after the killing blow was made. Julieta was just standing there, staring at the destroyed Gundam. Her arms never let her remove the sword embedded in the enemy's mech.

She had conflicting feelings about this. Killing off a soldier who may as well have been dead already. It felt cowardly to do, it felt so _wrong_. But at the same time, it may have been insulting to just let him die of simple blood loss. This demon, the one who had mercilessly murdered hundreds of Gjallarhorn soldiers

But the fight is over now, and so Julieta decided that it was time to deliver the news, and proceeded to remove her swor-

 ***Crack...***

"Ah?" It... it didn't budge. She could barely move her sword at all. She pulled harder the second time, and it still resulted the same, "W-why?! Why can't I remove it?"

Both arms became required at this point and it still wouldn't budge. It was as if something was pulling her sword.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

* * *

"... Huh?" Mika started to slowly open his blue eyes. This time, they were no longer hazy and lifeless.

They were shining. They had colour.

"What... didn't I... die?" he asked himself.

...

 ** _"Your right, Mika."_** a new voice started talking to him, a deep and echoing voice.

Well, it could be considered new, if Mika hadn't recognized it so well.

 _"...Orga?"_

It was _Orga's_ voice. The voice of the Tekkadan leader who had already died. But this voice wasn't one of his orders that would replay in Mika's mind. Orga's voice was actually _talking_ to him.

 ** _"We did make it there, and without a doubt, you completed your mission."_**

* * *

Many eyes could not believe what was happening. They were supposed to be defeated now. They had disemboweled the devils that killed so many, and the pilots have died.

So why? Why were The MS's _rebuilding_ themselves?!

 **(G-Tekketsu OST - Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphan.)**

It was like some kind of magic. Particles at random began to surround the Gundam's, and every bit, _every_ bit of metal that belonged to these two machines began to _disappear_ and _reappear_ onto the MS's. It was as if time itself was going backwards, to the time where the devils were whole, undamaged.

"Wh..." hardly any letters came out of Julieta and the Gjallarhorn soldier's mouths, they were too shocked and afraid to say anything.

"I can hear Orga's voice... why? Isn't he...?" Mika quietly asked himself in much confusion.

 _ **"That is why you can't die now."** _ There it was again, Mika was in fact _not_ hallucinating. That was indeed their leaders voice, he could hear it loud and clear, _**_"_ None of you can die just yet."**_

'None of you' meaning that not only should _he_ survive, but everyone else who was still alive, "None of _us_?" Mika started to look at other things, other than the Mobile Suit that had plunged a sword into his Gundam.

His eyes landed on the Gusion, and his eyes ever so slightly widened as he witnessed the strange phenomenon that was happening to it.

"Huh... oh?" he didn't get to look for too long, though. The same thing was happening to Barbatos, and that meant that all the pieces that it lost were appearing back onto it.

Slowly the arms and the armor that covered the cockpit returned. Not a single bit of damage to the Gundam's were unattended to. Every missing part of the machines would quickly be filled by the part that was supposed to there.

Mika began to notice that his body started to become a bit lighter, "Hm?" his eyes darted to the metal bits that were supposed to be embedded into his skin, only to find that they weren't there, and all traces of blood on his body, including his eyes, have all disappeared in flashing particles.

To make things even more confusing, and terrifying to all of those in Gjallarhorn, very slowly the Gundams began to fade away. The devils were literally beginning to _fade_ out of existence. They were becoming see through at this point, and-

 ***CRASH!***

The axe and sword embedded into Barbatos fell to the ground, as if it had became a ghost that was beginning to disappear, meaning it was now impervious to all attacks.

All Julita could do in her state of major shock and confusion was have her Reginlaze back away from The Devil of Tekkadan. Right now she didn't know if she was in danger or not, and she wasn't about to take a risk to find out.

 _ **"I can tell you more some other time, Mika, but right now, just promise me one thing."**_

"... What is it?" was his first reply to Orga's voice in quite a while. It may have only been a day or so, but it felt like ages since he last heard his first friend's voice speak to him, telling him what to do.

 _ **"Live."**_ one word said it all, and Mika was about to say something back that would tell Orga that he would do it, but Orga still had more to say, _**"Live on, Mika. Make sure you come back home, to everyone, to your friends and family."**_

Mika sat in the cockpit quietly for a moment. Already he was prepared to say that he would do so, but he had to get over the initial shock as to what Orga said. When it came down to Orga giving orders, it would be on the battlefield like right now, and Orga would normally tell Mika to go on the front lines and crush anyone that got in their way. But never had he heard Orga ask him of this, to make a promise to live. It was a rather selfish thing to promise, because no one can really know when and where they will die until it happens.

Though, Mika would still follow Orga's orders, it was the only thing he was sure to do.

But this time it was a _little_ different.

Mika was very happy to follow Orga's orders, more so than usual. Why? Why was tha-

 _Oh yeah..._

If Mika lived, then he would get to see everyone again. He would get to see the people that signified the purpose Orga gave him. _That_ was why he was more willing to do so, not just because Orga told him to live, but because he had _too_ big of a reason to die now.

And so, Mika's answer was _more_ than obvious.

"...Yeah." he smiled as he talked, "I promise..."

Gusion was the first to fully disappear, and not long after, Barbatos was ready to follow in its footsteps.

And before Barbatos left Mars, Mika said the last words he would say on his planet for a _long_ time...

 _"I'll come back home... to everyone."_

With those final words, the sun set and Barbatos was now gone, disappearing into thin air.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

The area was lush with vegetation. Trees, grass, plants, and most noticeably flowers were everywhere. The sun had yet to rise, and so the sky was left a dark blue, with the sun rising in the background.

In the middle of it all, the Lupus Rex was kneeling on the grass. Its armor was now completely unharmed, as if it was put into Tekkadan's hangers for repairs.

 _ **"Mika? Can you hear me? Mika!"**_

Two blue eyes opened to see the ceiling of the cockpit, "Aah..." Mika's voice came out in a tired moan. His eyes blinked a few times, and he shook his head a few times to wake himself up, "... Orga? Where are you?"

 ** _"I told you didn't I?"_** Orga's voice replied to Mika with a bit of a laugh after seeing how tired he was, _**"I'll explain everything to you later, okay?"**_

"...Hm." he nodded his head in affirmation.

 _ **"Good. For now, turn on your monitors and then detach yourself from Barbatos."**_

Mika's head tilted forward and he saw that his monitors were indeed off, so his hands reached for the buttons, "Huh?" his adrenaline kicked in a bit when he saw how much green was on his screen, with the exception with a few other colours.

He took the time to look at everything through his Gundam's eyes, before he reminded himself that he needed to remove himself from the Alaya-Vijnana system.

 _... Wait?_

If he did that, all that he would be able to move were his left limbs. His entire right side was completely useless unless it was connected to Barbatos.

But... Orga said to, so really there's no choice. The monitors pulled up an option menu, one of the options showed the words 'Alaya-Vijnana system'. Thank goodness Kudelia helped him learn to read all those years ago.

The screen gave the options for whether the system should stay attached or if it should be removed. With the bare minimum of reluctance, he pressed 'Yes'.

 ***Click***

The plug that was attached to the "whiskers" on Mika's spine was removed, and he was expecting to not be able to move the right side of his body, in addition to being half blind.

 _... But-_

"... What the...?"

His _right_ arm and leg twitched when the system was disconnected. Yes, they _moved_ , "How can I...?"

 ** _"Surprised?"_** there was a laugh in Orga's words, _**"Okay, now step outside of the cockpit."**_

Mika was still looking at himself incredulously, it has been WAY too long since the last time he could move his right side freely, without the need to be attached to Barbatos.

He stared at his right for a minute with a great amount of wonder, before he returned to the menu and saw 'Cockpit', where the options showed 'open?' and 'cancel'. As soon as he pressed 'open', the chest unit was opened, and steam came in and rose out of it, making Mika cover one of his eyes with his right hand.

The steam cleared, and allowed Mika to step out. He could immediately feel the wind blow against his face, making his hair fly around wildly, and causing his eyes to squint. The air stopped blowing and it allowed him a clear view of what was around him, both close to and in the distance.

"Woah..." he groaned with wonderment, "Wait a minute... what is this place, and how did I even get here? I was in a battle with Gjallarhorn just now, and I was sure I was about to die, so..."

The sun could now be seen above the horizon created by the trees, and it illuminated all the things that its light touched. The environment gained a brighter colour, and Barbatos caught the light perfectly, its armor bending the light towards random directions.

"Where am I now... Orga?" he asked, his blue eyes gazing at the sun.

 _ **"Mika..."**_ At this particular time, Orga would put his hand on his shoulder, and give Mika a smirk.

 _ **"Welcome... to the World of Mana."**_

* * *

 **So what did you guy think? Good? Bad? Any need for improvement?**

 **Leave your reviews, and please leave out your flames haters, because whatever you're gonna write is gonna come out misspelled and childish.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be seeing you guys when I pick up my next mission, PEACE!**


	2. The World of Mana

**What's up everyone. Back with chapter two and I'm really surprised with all the positivity and support this got so far.**

 **First of all let me say that I am _astonished_ by the amount of support I have gotten with just the last chapter 36 favorites, 38 followers, and 23 reviews. Jesus, that's only so far away from the favs, follows, and reviews that are on the IBO crossover fic from Shidou Haruka. Fuck, I'm nearly halfway from catching up to Stryker Mikazuki J.**

 **You guys are insane ^_^**

 **God, I get so giddy when I get the notification of a person who has found out about this fanfic.**

 **One other thing I forgot to mention was that CasualFictionWriter23 was helping to edit and direct the plot of this story, and I'm very thankful for having him help me. If somehow you're a fan of Gundam fanfiction and have not heard of this guy, then I HIGHLY recommend checking out all of his fics.**

 **Thank you all so much, and right now I want to respond to the reviews that I have right now.**

 **Guest #1: Can't guarantee that, but you'll see some time.**

 **Ben56: OH, IT IS! Thanks for your trust in me, and I haven't heard of Muv Luv Alternative Total Eclipse either. Gotta check it out now!**

 **legoeagle12: If that's how you think, then I'd better step up my game to blow you out of the water.** **As for your question, you've seen Embryo, haven't you?**

 **Guest #2: Not really sure how a crossover like that would work, the senseless brutality that constantly is present throughout Iron Blooded Orphans and the more lightheartedness of Build Fighters don't seem like a good mix.**

 **xXgohanXx21: Thanks a lot, glad I hooked you in!**

 **Quest #3: Of course I will!**

 **Raiden312: No problem man, nice to know that I helped someone find an anime that they liked. For if Orga is real or not, no spoilers. How barbatos will fight in a more airborne environment, you'll get the answer in a later review that I will respond to. For how Mika got healed, THREE WORDS. Orga OR Embryo?**

 **Mart-kos99k: You bet your balls, and I'll bet my ass, it will be.**

 **CasualFictionWriter23: AAAAAYYYYYEEEEE! Don't think I need to say much, BUT I DO! Thank you so much for helping to edit and direct the plot of the story. It makes my heart melt, and I could not be happier. Oh yeah, I think I came up with a good title for you: 'King of Gundam Fanfiction'.**

 **Lucem Yoru: Longest review so far, and I'm happy you feel the way you do. For pairings, if you watch CROSS ANGE, than I'm pretty sure it will solidify your belief of having more than a threesome between Mika, Atra and Kudelia is awkward. But, I took some time when plotting this entire story, and I have actually found a relatively good way to incorporate more people into the Mika harem.**

 **raigalcc:** **Missin' a few words in your sentence buddy, but I'll try to answer to the best of my ability. Orga is not a ghost right now, he still has a physical body that is taking to Mika via an unknown way in which I won't reveal yet. For how the Gudam's will fight the DRAGON's, if you watch the 18th episode of IBO season 2, you will find out that Gundams can indeed fly with their thrusters, so I don't think fighting airborne targets will be a problem, the only downside to flying is the expense or more fuel. That, and the fights Tekkadan fought in space were handled very well because of how mobile the Mobile Suits were, and Mika was fast as fuck in space. So again, I think they battles will go well.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: REALLY glad you feel that way.**

 **KisaragiKei: Akihiro did disappear along with Mika, and he was also dead before he** **disappeared, so what do you think that means for Hush ;). I respect the fact that you like 00 more than IBO, after all there are a lot of other Gundam anime out there and we are allowed to choose which ones are our favorites. As for Orga, yes, yes he will remain with Mika for the majority of this fanfiction.**

 **bladewolfzic: Of course I will!**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: I wouldn't say that, your IBO and SnK crossover fic is awesome, and I love to read it because it's so enjoyable.**

 **Justin: Same problem with raiga, but regardless , trust me when I say this story will _never_ die until it is finished.**

 **Kamen Rider Tyranno: No one was doing it at all at the time, AND I WASN'T PLANNIN' ON WAITING.**

 **harasn21: I don't think that fact will really effect them that much at all, and if you are talking about the DRAGON's, then do remember that they indeed _are_ humans who can transform into DRAGON's.**

 **Shidou Haruka: Already responded to you via PM so I don't think I need to say much, but I'll say something once more, Infinite Stratos: Iron Blooded Orphan is an _awesome_ IBO crossover fic.**

 **dsgundam00: Not really sure why you love that seen so much, but thanks anyway. Nice to know that people have a few expectations that I need to live up to.**

 **chronotimeguard: First review ever, and you are one awesome guy. Hope I won't disappoint.**

 **Barbatos: Second chapter is here now, and as for what opening it will be... pfft, come on man. The Kana-boom opening is awesome and all and I love to listen to it, but there is an opening song that suits Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans more than any other...**

* * *

 _ **Raise your flag**_

 ** _Koe no kagiri_**

 ** _Koe no kagiri_**

 ** _Koe no kagiri sakende_**

 ** _Kitto itsuka_**

 ** _Itsuka dokoka_**

 ** _Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!_**

 ** _Under Pressure you are waiting for direction_**

 ** _Going on a road without your mind_**

 ** _All misleads they give ignoring our decision's_**

 ** _Killing yourself your soul we have inside_**

 ** _Agaki tsuzuke taore kujike_**

 ** _Hai agatte hashiri tsuzukete_**

 ** _Owarinaki_**

 ** _Yume no ma to ma_**

 ** _We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away_**

 ** _Raise your flag_**

 ** _Koe no kagiri_**

 ** _Koe no kagiri_**

 ** _Koe no kagiri sakende_**

 ** _Kitto itsuka_**

 ** _Itsuka dokoka_**

 ** _Tadoritsuku to shinjite_**

 ** _Come on and raise your flag_**

 ** _So just raise your flag_**

 ** _Nando kujike mayoedo_**

 ** _Iki no kagiri_**

 ** _Tsuzuku kagiri_**

 ** _Yume o mitsuzuke samayou!_**

* * *

 **World of Mana, Year (?)**

"Orga?" Mika asked the invisible Orga Itsuka, "Can I get a few answers, _right now_?" He highly emphasized the last two words, and heard Orga snicker from wherever he was.

 _ **"Alright, Alright... let's see... what should I tell you first."**_ his last few words came out as audible whispers.

"How about you tell me what "The World of Mana" is?"

 ** _"Oh, okay._** ** _I'll do my best to keep this simple. The World of Mana is a planet that's_ very **_**different when compared to the Earth we know. There are many significant differences like the fact that people do not use money as payment, there are no such things as Mobile Suits, and most importantly, all...**_ **humans... _t_ _hey all have 'm_** ** _agic' powers that let them do different things."_** said Orga, saying 'human' almost sarcastically and emphasizing the word 'magic'.

...

Question marks were flying out of Mika's head right now, specifically the change of tone when Orga said 'humans' and that he mentioned how all people of this planet can use; "Magic... powers?" to Mika, that sounded like a fantasy in a book that Kudelia would have him read for homework, which made it sound all the more ludicrous.

 ** _"Sounds like something an old drunk would say huh?"_** Orga replied with humor, **_"But it is true, I have seen a lot of things while I was here."_** and that sentence got Mika to begin thinking again.

 _'If Orga knows a lot about this place, then that would mean that he was here for a long time... how though?'_ wondered Mika.

 ** _"Hehaha... I can hear you ya know."_** Orga spoke with mirth, interrupting his train of thought.

"Eh? But... I wasn't talking... was I?" now even more question marks began to appear around Mika as his hand held his chin.

At this point, Orga could not hold in his laughter any more, and began to chuckle loudly, adding annoyance to Mika's confusion.

"Oi, stop leaving me in the dark and say something." his voice came out more irked this time, and that was Orga's que to quite messing with him.

 _ **"GAHAHAHA... hehehe... sorry, sorry... it's... it's just that it's hard to get a rise out of you, and an opportunity like this is rare**_ ** _,_ ****too _rare."_** His laughing at this point was just becoming irritating, **_"Anyway, where was I?"_** This time it was Orga's turn to start a thought train.

"Uh... people having magic powers?" said Mika, although not too sure of himself.

 ** _"Oh yeah! Hm... let's see... the magic power that the majority of people on this earth have is called the 'Light of Mana'. The Light of Mana is what powers most of the technology in this world, it also allows people to do things like create barriers that can block projectiles and make objects float."_**

With most of the confusion and irritation cleared from his mind, Mika allowed himself to be impressed, "Huh... that power sounds useful..."

If such powers were in the hands of Tekkadan, that would make many things easier for them, things like resupplying and defense outside of Mobile Suits and Mobile Workers would be no problem.

...

But, in the midst of Mika's awe, he realized something,"... Wait... you said the _majority_ of the world. So... that means... some people are born without the 'Light of Mana'?" asked Mika.

 _ **"You catch on fast..."**_ Orga's voice came out quieter compared to before, _**"Yeah.. there is a small portion of humans around the world that are born without the ability to use Mana. They're called Norma, and... let's say that they don't get treated the same way that 'normal' people are treated."**_

It was at that moment that Mika's eyes could be seen visibly widening. If Orga was saying what he think he was saying...

"You're saying that... people born without the being able to use Mana are-" before he could finish his words, Orga finished for him.

 _ **"Yeah... Norma are the Human Debris of this world."**_

Mika's mouth, that was hanging open as Orga spoke, closed, and his lips could be seen puckering, "So even in another _world_ , we can't escape the fact that not all people are created equal?" Mika asked bitterly.

Mika may not have shown it visibly, put talking about what makes Human Debris what they are was a touchy subject for him, and talking about the matter always managed to spark a certain bit of anger, and at the same time, a bit of sadness within him.

 ** _"That factor is present no matter what world you're in, Mika. Mars, Earth- this one or the other, any life present in any world will never be created equal, no matter how much you want it to be that way."_**

Both Mika and Orga experienced first-hand what it was like to be treated as Human Debris. All the abuse, the unfairness, and _especially_ the lack of rights, they felt it _all_. Thinking about the proclaimed Norma and being reminded about Human Debris, who are always sold at _young_ ages, made Mika both angry and sad. Anger being represented in his trembling arms and fist, and sadness mixing with anger in his eyes.

 ** _"*Sigh*, well... I think that's enough for now, I can tell you more later on, but I think it's a good idea to stop right here, otherwise we'll be here forever with me telling you_ a lot _of different things."_** the sun was now over the horizon fully. Mika's eyes that were still filled with anger and sadness looked up to the sun, and somehow, it lightened the mood, **_"Anyway, go back inside Barbatos, there are a few things that are under your seat that you didn't notice."_** Mika could tell that there was at _least_ a small smile on Orga's face when he said that.

"... Hm." a sad and quiet grunt was all Orga got as a reply.

Mika then did as told, and climbed back into his Gundam. He grew curious as to why Orga would tell him to look below his seat, he was sure there wasn't anything there, otherwise it would've been flying around as he fought against Gjallarhorn.

What he _did_ see though was quite a shocker for sure. A brown bag, and a pretty big one as well, at least bigger than his stomach.

 _How on earth did he miss something like this?_

He picked up the bag and deciding to peak inside, loosening the threads that closed the top. What was inside pleasantly surprised him, "Mars palms..." having his favorite snack in hand helped him to forget the conversation they had, if only slightly.

 ** _"Didn't want you going to another planet without your favorite snack."_**

"Thank you." a smile appeared on Mika's face after so long, it quickly disappeared though when he noticed something under the bag of palms, "Eh?" it was clothing, though it was nothing truly special, it was the black and grey spandex suit that he would wear along with his green jacket. But along that was a smaller, normal green jacket, with thinner and shorter sleeves and an overall thinner look instead of the longer and baggier jacket he once had, there was also a white Tekkadan insignia on the back of it.

 ** _"Can't have you walking around half naked either."_** Orga's laugh appeared in his voice again, but this time, it was the kind of laugh Mika was able to tolerate.

"Man... now I really want to know how you're doing all of thi- oh?" two things slid out of the inside of the green jacket. One very noticeably heavier than the other. Mika's big hands picked both up, and a mixture of emotions were plastered on his face.

The first item was his first and only hand gun. This very weapon was what marked the very first life he took. This gun was what helped him killed his enemies while he was outside of Barbatos, and it will probably remain that way for the distant future.

And the second picture was... to him, more special the his handgun.

It was a picture with _a lot_ of the Tekkadan members present in iy. This was the picture taken after the defeat of the Mobile Armour Hashmal, and when his entire right side became paralyzed. Mika, in his disabled state, Orga, Kudelia, and Atra were the ones in the center of the picture. More familiar faces could were also there, and while most weren't as memorable, there were still many others that he remembered.

Old man... Merribit... Zack... Dane... Derma... Dante... Yamagi... Chad... Ride... Hush... Shino... Eugene... Akihiro...

"... I miss them, I miss them a lot." said Mika, in a tone that he rarely ever used.

 ** _"Yeah... I do as well..."_** Orga spoke in a similar voice, only his was more audible than Mika's, _**"Alright, Barbatos should be well hidden right here for now, so get dressed and I'll tell you where to go after you do."**_

"Okay."

* * *

 **Mars, 3 days after the Tekkadan vs. Gjallarhorn war.**

"Hum.. ha hm, hmmm..." humming could be heard across the Sakura Farm.

The sun that was beginning and the wind cause the the crops to quiver to set made the scene all the more light hearted and tranquil.

"Atra!" a mature and feminine voice called out to the person Humming.

Atra Mixta turned her head and her red eyes saw her good friend and 'sister wife' Kudelia Aina Bernstein, waving her hand from across the field.

"Ah! Kudelia!" Atra dropped the corn basket that she was holding and ran over to the purple eyed blond, whose hair was tied back into a ponytail.

The two of them shared a quick hug, and separated to look at each other, "So how was it, I bet you were able to take in a lot of kids today." said Atra, referring to the orphanage that she started with a portion of the the former Tekkadan members.

"It went quite well. Things is though, there are _still_ a handful of other orphans who didn't really trust us." said Kudelia, unimpressed with herself with getting a lower value of children than she had expected.

"Really, that's a bit unfortunate..." Atra's voice came out a bit more dejected, but the volume came back up with more positivity, "But! I'm sure that with a bit more time, the orphanage will get bigger, and lots of children will want to accept your invitation!" she said enthusiastically.

"Really? Hehe... thank you, Atra. Hearing you say that really helps me." she replied with a smile.

Atra responded with a smile of her own, and turned her head to face the falling sun. This action also influenced Kudelia to do the same thing.

...

...

...

"Did you... did you find any clues as to where he might be yet?" asked Atra, her smile replaced with an unreadable expression.

"... No, none of us were able to find a _trace_ of him or Barbatos yet." Kudelia said, saying that sentence as if she had tried to swallow a lemon slice whole, "I'm not about to lose hope, though, after all the fact that all traces of him and Barbatos disappeared means he _must_ still be alive." She gave Atra a reassuring smile.

It worked a little, but Atra still had her doubts.

"Yeah, there's no way he could die, Mikazuki is strong." Kudelia could tell that there would be a "but" that would come immediately after, "But, if not a trace of Barbatos was found, then how _will_ we found him. All we can do right now is wait until he comes back, and we won't know when that will be." Atra's face was now showing her downcasted feelings.

Kudelia's smile was almost completely gone hearing Atra, but she did not give up on trying to help Atra. This girl was there for her when she was having troubles or doubts, and she would always find a way to make her feel better. There should be times when Kudelia should do the same for her.

Kudelia's hands picked up both of Atra's and her smile returned full force, almost becoming a smirk, "Don't think like that, Mikazuki has made sure that nothing would ever hurt us, and that includes himself, that's how I know he will return to us." Atra's face tilted up to meet Kudelis's smile, her eyes brimming with hope while Kudelia gave her hands a squeeze, before one of them reached for Atra's stomach, "Besides, he needs to come back to see and name his child, doesn't he?"

Tears were now licking at Atras lower eyelids now, and her lips began to quiver. She threw herself at Kudelia, and the blonde allowed her to cry into her shoulder.

 _'Yes, I know he will come back.'_ thought Kudelia, her smile and her eyes reflected on her belief of the fact she claimed, _'The man I love.'_

* * *

 **World of Mana...**

Mika was sitting on top of the cockpit when all of a sudden, "Achoo!" a quick, and somewhat cute sneeze escaped his lips, causing him to rub his nose.

 ** _"Catching a cold?"_ ** this time Orga sounded bit more worried in contrast to when he was being humorous with Mika.

"Uh... I don't feel sick." Mika placed a hand onto his forehead, and he was made even more sure when he didn't feel any heat, "I guess someone might betalking about me then." he gained a skeptical look upon thinking about that.

 ** _"Hm... wonder who could it be?"_** Orga thought back to all those who were still alive. Eugene, Ride, and Takaki, Sakura-san, Cookie and Cracker were likely subjects, but... **_"Oh..."_**

"Huh? What is it?"

A small snicker escaped Orga's lips, Mika's cluelessness was amusing sometimes, ** _"Nothing. Nothing important at least."_**

Having Orga leave him with too many questions that he _really_ wanted answered got under Mika's skin. He would allow it for now, but he promised to somehow get Orga back the second he gets to see his physical appearance again.

 _ **"Okay, now that you're all dressed up and ready to go, follow my directions."**_ Orgas said bluntly, _**"First, move straight ahead until you're out of the forest."**_

Mika nodded accordingly, he hung his bag full of palms over his shoulder, and stored his gun and the photo of the Tekkadan family inside his pockets. For some reason, he felt delighted to start looking around. This is a different world, and that means that there's gonna be lots of things that he will not know of. Learning with new things with Kudelia was fun for the most part, and things like planting new crops was just as good. That, and he always liked to admire the greenery back when he visited Eartth.

Doing the same thing again didn't make him feel any less satisfied.

* * *

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

 **(Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 07 Habitat)**

It wasn't too long until Mika was deep into the forest, and to him the the vegetation was beautiful. He had not seen trees in a long time, the most prominent memory was when he and many of the other Tekkadan members first landed on Earth.

"They're pretty." said Mika, popping a raisin into his mouth.

 _ **"They are, it's a nice change of**_ ** _scenery instead of staring at red sand all the time."_** commented Orga.

Mika couldn't agree more. Mars may have been their home, but the views were admittedly plain. Earth had much more to offer in terms of quality and quantity.

"It's kind of weird though..." he heard Orga make a confused grunt after he said that, "They can't move, talk or think, but they're alive somehow. They can produce oxygen and can regrow if they get cut down." he said as he began to look at all the trees surrounding him while eating the palms he stuffed into his pockets.

 _ **"Yeah, that's just one of many nature's mysteries, and honestly, I think that is it's best quality. You can never truly know what nature can do unless you experience it yourself."**_ said Orga in his own state of minor awe.

Mika smiled at the thought. He liked mysteries just as much as learning. They were like an advanced version of learning, the difference is that mysteries are more intense and suspenseful, and the mystery could literally be anything.

"Cookie and Cracker would've liked to see a place like this, wouldn't they?" he said as he stared at the sky, thinking about his 'little sisters' and how they might've reacted to saying so much green all around them.

 _ **"They would... maybe Biscuit and Sakura-san would've wanted to be a part of this, too."**_ had Orga been visible, Mika would assume he was doing the same thing as he was.

"Atra and Kudelia would want to as well..." his smile grew softer thinking about his women, and thinking about the both of them reminded him of something important, "Oh yeah, I need to make sure to come back to help name the baby!"

 ** _"Ho... I guess that's another reason for you to stay ali-"_** Orga's voice came to a sudden halt when he realized what Mika just said.

 **(Music end)**

...

...

...

 _ **"W-wait... M...Mika...? What... what- did you say...?"**_

"Heh? I said I need to go back to Mars so I can help Atra and Kudelia name the baby... and what's up with you?" asked Mika, confused as to why Orga was stammering.

 _ **"Wh... b-but... that would mean that... that... you... and Atra... or Kudelia..."**_ it became impossible for Orga to keep his composure hearing this, because before he died, he had _no_ knowledge of what happened after that.

Words from the a few of the other members of Tekkadan which he had brought to earth mentioned that they have indeed witnessed Mika, Atra and Kudelia share intimate moments with each other before Mika died. But Orga _never_ thought that things would be taken _that_ far so soon.

"... Yeah, me and Atra made a baby." the bluntness in Mika's voice while he was saying that was ridiculous.

...

 _ **"Eh?"**_

...

...

 _ **"EH?"**_

...

...

...

 _ **"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"**_ had he been physically present, then Orga's voice would've shaken the entire forest.

"Ow..." groaned Mika, feeling like his eardrums have been blown out, "What is it?" asked while driving a finger into his ear.

It took a while for Orga to regain his sense of reality before he spoke again, **_"Agh... *ahem*, W-well... you see, it's not really normal for people your age to do..._ that _with another girl."_** Orga explained.

"It's not?"

Orga replied with a sigh, _**"No..."**_

"... Oh..."

Things definitely got awkward quickly between the two of them. Since Mika never truly got the 'birds and the bees' talk, saying things like that with his usual emotionless voice and stoic face could definitely lead to some uncomfortable situations for the opposite sides. In Orga's situation, the yell he let out was more than enough to explain.

"Was it... a bad idea to do 'that' with Atra, then?" asked Mika, starting to have second thoughts on doing what he did to Atra INSIDE Barbatos.

 ** _"Na- well..."_** that question was not an easy thing to answer, for the fact that Orga never did what Mika has, and because he doesn't know the... _juicier_ details as to how things went between Mika and Atra... however, **_"I definitely won't say it was wrong to do that. After all, your life can be a short one without you knowing, so might as well do as much as you can... at least, that's what I think."_**

It may not be much to help others, but for Mika, he thought it made sense. It was still questionable for him as to whether or not he still should've done what he did, but hearing Orga say that gave him some assurance. Atra even said she was okay with it before _and_ after they did 'it'.

 ** _"Man... you have_ no _idea as to how proud Aniki will be when he hears about this, Mika."_** Orga's voice was low enough so that Mika wouldn't hear _everything_ he said.

"Did you say something?"

 _ **"... Nah..."**_

* * *

 ** _Couple more minutes later..._**

 **(** **Iron Blooded Orphans OST 2: 22 Oasis)**

To Mika, the things that were happening around him were amazing. The amount of positivity, friendliness, and hospitality that the people all around him showed was nothing like the things he experienced with other strangers on Mars.

Aside from the people, many of the more noticeable differences between the cities on Mars and this were the size and shape of the many buildings. Unlike the buildings that were dirtier and less homely that make up most of the cities Mika was familiar with, this city had more regal and elegant houses, institutional and commercial areas, and most notable, the form of the vehicles that were present here. The cars were not in the normal shape Mika was used to. Instead, all of them were floating off the ground and they all had an overall smaller and slimmer appearance to them.

But what really got Mika's attention was the absolute _behemoth_ of a tower that could be seen from almost any part of the city. Mika has seen many big things back home, but _never_ has he seen a creation so big and long, all while maintaining a beautiful form.

"You said people don't use money here, right?" he said as he looked at the smiling faces of the civilians, who were giving away multiple items and at the grateful customers.

 ** _"Yeah, in fact, people here in the Empire of Misurugi aren't aware of what money_ is _."_** stated Orga, getting a surprised and relived look out of the younger teen.

 _'They don't huh... that's good, money is too complicated for me to deal with anyway.'_ thought Mika.

As a quick recap, Mika did not use, let alone rely on money back on Mars. As a result, he did not know how to use it, and trying to in a new world could've ended up confusing to downright headache inducing.

 _" **You should keep doing that,"**_ said Orga, getting a a confused grunt from Mika as a response, **_"I can hear your thoughts, so you don't really need to talk to me literally for me to hear you."_** he explained.

"Oh... _that's_ how you heard what I thought before."

 _ **"Yeah, this will make it easier to communicate without drawing attention or creating awkward situations."**_

Mika continued to walk around the city, admiring the difference in technology and environment he saw. Technology being powered by the Light of Mana was very enigmatic to him, and that was why he drawn to it. It would be nice to get to know how Mana works in civilization, and how well it powers technology.

One thing he noticed that remained a consistent sight throughout the area was the face of a person.

Posters, TV ads, and strange holograms that appeared both in random areas and in front of different civilian faces showed the face of a teenager with luscious blonde hair and vibrant pink eyes.

 _'Is that person popular?'_ asked Mika internally.

Orga explained her popularity as a reply, _**"That is Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, daughter of both Jurai Asuka and Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi. She is the First Princess of the Misurugi Empire, and as a result, she is the most popular child among the three that Jurai and Sophia had."**_

 _'Ha... what is she like, in terms of personality and what she does?'_

 _ **"Hm... personality wise, she is dignified, proud, caring, and loving of others. She is someone who is devoted to her country, and is devoted to things that are important to her, like her friends and family."**_ he stated.

Mika looked at another picture of her on one of the TV ads before his thoughts came up, _'She sounds like a good person.'_

 ** _"She is..."_** Orga would've said more, but from the way he stopped, it seemed like his original sentence was immediately replaced with something else.

 **(Music end)**

 ** _"F_** ** _or the most part..."_** Orga _somewhat_ confirmed Mika's opinion to be correct, but his last part of his sentence threw Mika off, **_"however..."_**

The general 'but' that came after unnerved Mika for some reason.

 _'However... what?'_ he asked, gaining the feeling that the next part was going to be a bit ominous.

Orga remained silent after Mika questioned him, then he released a sigh, **_"You'll see what I mean soon enough."_**

... He expected that as an answer... for now..

* * *

After walking around the city for a while, Mika decided to rest, and settled in a narrow alley where he would not be seen by a lot of people. Cars and citizens moved past him without any knowledge of his presence, and it was the same situation with our main protagonist.

 ** _"So... I'm pretty sure that you wanted a few more answers don't you?"_** asked Orga.

"Yeah..." Mika took the time to think about the things he wanted to ask first before talking, "... Why exactly am I here, Orga?"

 ** _"Hm... to start, Norma are very similar to Human Debris. From how they are treated and the kind of lifestyle they live. It's_ as _bad... no, it's even WORSE than the treatment of Human Debris..."_** a life that was worst than being Human Debris... Mika was readying himself to hear how bad it was if that was indeed a fact.

" _How_ bad is it for Norma?" he asked while clenching his fist, readying himself.

Mika heard another sigh before Orga continued, _**"Unlike Human Debris, who are sold or traded, and often abused, Norma are considered the monsters of humanity, and as such, the world believes that they are allowed to freely kill or torture them at**_ **any** _ **age."**_ and that was the bombshell.

Mika did indeed prepare himself enough, though that didn't stop his teeth from clenching from behind his lips.

"At any age means... that Norma are killed... even as babies." that was among the few things that was hard for Mika to swallow, and Orga confirmed his thoughts with a quiet grunt.

After witnessing the innocence and defenselessness of newborns and toddlers, hearing that they indeed get _killed_ disturbed Mika greatly. He could remember the babies he saw on Naze's ship. They were cute, to put it simply, but more importantly, they were humans without sin, and more importantly, all of them were _fragile_.

Mixing the thought of Naze's children with the thought of child death made an inexplicably disgusting combination for him. Blood on babies sounded _extremely_ disturbing to him. It made his stomach feel weird.

"Human Debris were never sold as babies... were they?" a strange sensation went up Mika's spine and tingling his back protrusions.

 _ **"No records have recorded children being sold as Human Debris when they are newborns. The lowest age that they**_ **can** _ **be sold as is when they are 6-7 years old."**_ Mika allowed a relieved sigh to escape hearing that.

Yet another sigh could be heard from Orga, and his next sentence made it apparent that he decided to get off the previous topic with something a bit more lighthearted, _**"So for the second reason... how many members of Tekkadan do you think are here?"**_

... Blunt and unexpecting is all that could be said when Orga let that out.

"I'm not the only one here?" Mika's voice came out very incredulous when he asked,

 ** _"No, many of the other Tekkadan members are here now, some of them have been here for as long as I have, and some are completely new here, just like you."_** Orga sounded much happier now, and he felt glad that Mika got his mind off the Norma for now.

So he wasn't the only one there, huh? It was a bit enlightening to hear that. If Orga and Mika were the only ones that came here, than it'd be a bit lonely for the both of them even if they could talk only to each other.

Another thought, however, immediately hit Mika when he got out of his previous thought.

 _The Gusion._

"Is Akihiro... and everyone else are here?" he said with a discerned face.

A quick chortle came out of the invisible mouth of Orga, **_"Yup, all, and I do mean_ all _of our friends and family that we had to say goodbye to, they are all here."_**

It took less than a second for Mika to smile again, because if what Orga said was true, then everyone that _did_ die was here with him, "Hm... if everyone else is here, where are they then?"

 ** _"Um... can't really be specific with you on some people, but... I'm sure you'll meet them sometime soon."_** Orga said nonchalantly.

"..."

It's about time to summarise. Things started from a war that Tekkadan supposedly lost, but immediately after that, Mika and the others find themselves in a totally different world that is nothing like the Earth they've been to. Mika wakes up and finds out he regains his missing limbs, and a fully repaired Barbatos. He is given important info by and invisible Orga. He learns about the the city he is currently in right now, and learns of the princess that is soon to run this country.

"*Sigh...* to many things to think about in one day..." Mika complained, albeit with a smile to contradict his feelings.

 _ **"Well we're not done yet, there's still one more reason for you to be here."**_ Orga said, making Mika grumble a bit, _**"So, the final reason I brought you here is because-"**_

"No! Please!" a new voice stopped Orga from talking to Mika, and caused the latter to turn his head towards the opening of the alley.

Wanting to see what was happening, Mika walked outside the comfort of the alley, and turned the corner that was next to it.

What he initially saw was a crowd of people, some of them wearing strange military suits, and very oddly coloured vehicles that looked like the majority of the cars here **(Mika has most likely never seen the police.)**

"What's happening..." before he or Orga could say anything else, two or more floating cars stopped near the commotion due to the warning on the hologram in the middle of the road. One was plain black, but the other stood out more than the others around it, as it was one that looked fit for the fancy with the pristine colours, and the crystal formation of the windows.

Familiar blue eyes did not remain on the new arrivals for too long though, "Let me go, please!" the same voice, one that belonged to a grown woman, spoke again, gaining the attention of our main characters.

Wanting a closer look at what was happening, Mika moved closer to the scene, and pushed his way through the crowd. With the amount of people surrounding the event that was taking place, he wondered what could possibly be happening that could gain so much attention.

 _Orga on the other hand..._

Mika made his way through the relatively big crowd, and got a clear view of what was happening.

A woman was being held back by two people wearing the military uniforms. The other sight which got most of Mika's attention was the crying baby, which seemed to be the center of attention for all the people present. A green barrier, which was one of the abilities that is granted via the Light of Mana, was already casted by one of the-

 _ **"They're called policemen, their main role in the community is to enforce the laws created by the government they work for."**_ explained Orga.

 _'So that's what they're called... they remind me a lot about Gjallarhorn, but if that's what they do, then what did the woman and the baby do?'_ asked Mika internally.

Orga had decided to not answer it, because Mika was about to find out soon.

The mother, which both Orga and Mika believed to be, was struggling to free herself from the proclaimed policeman so that she could reach out to protect her daughter.

All the while, the child continued to wail, wanting the comfort of her mother back. Knowing where she was, the infant began crawling towards her mother, getting _too_ close to the light barrier.

The mother gasped before she cried out to her child, "No! Don't come closer!" despite her efforts, the infant did not listen, and soon her hands touched the green light.

 _The reaction was instant._

 ***Crash***

"Ah?" Mika, as well as the majority of the crowd, let out gasps after seeing the strange reaction happen before them.

Whispers spread out throughout the crowd like a fire. Mika could hear that the majority of the words were 'Norma', 'A monster', and 'poor woman'. But... why? why were those the majority of words that came out of the crowd when it was just a mother and her baby, who just broke an apparently weak barrier. WHat did that prove?

 ** _"One sign that a person is a Norma is if they "reject" the Light of Mana, and break a Mana barrier as of result of that rejection."_**

So _that's_ why... and if that was the case, then the kids was...

A hologram appeared in front of who Mika inferred as the lead officer, he couldn't see what it was but the man stated what information was written on it.

"Under Article 1, Section 3, of the Norma Management Code, the individual present is hereby designated Norma #1203-76."

 _'They name Norma as codes instead of their real names?'_ inquired Mika, and Orga answered yes.

Before the officers got to do anything else, "Give my daughter back!" the mother broke out of the grip of the police, and grabbed her child out of the arms of the officer next to the commander.

The police then moved towards the two of them, attempting to remove them from each other once more, though they did not press on for long when the woman spoke again.

"Please forgive us! My daughter isn't that good when using Mana, please..." she pleaded to those around to believe her while tears began to pool in her eyes.

This was starting to get hard to watch. This was a seen that felt very familiar to Mika, and it had to do with Akihiro from two years ago. He was separated from his younger brother, Masahiro, saw the death of their parents and were separated from each other during their youth. It was during Tekkadan and the Turbine's battle with the Brewers. It wasn't the separation of a parent and a child, but it was still similar. Having to meet each other after so long was more the enough of a punishment for Akihiro, but to see him die right before his eyes must have been like living in hell.

Mika wasn't going to allow that to happen again, not while he could do something. However, before he could even step forward;

"That is the very sign of being a Norma." a new female voice spoke to the mother, stopping him in his tracks and making him look to his side, "We cannot ignore such a thing."

He saw her. The girl that could be seen in almost any sight of this country. Had he not known better, he may have mistaken her as some kind of relative to Kudelia. Most likely a sibling. Her elegance, clothing and posture screamed of royalty, and the way she stunned and silenced the crowd by uttering just a few words only solidified that.

Next to her was a maid with purple hair and orange eyes, and while she may not have stood out too much, being next to someone with such royalty seem to make her special. At least in Mika's opinion.

"Angelise-sama..." the mother uttered, looking at the princess the same way everyone else was.

"The Light of Mana is humanity's greatest form of evolution, and all Norma reject it." she said, confident that what she was telling her and everyone around her was fact.

To that very sentence, Mika soon realized why Orga implied that there was more to her than he mentioned, and that was because she was as indifferent when it came to the world's opinion on this world's Human Debris.

"They are instinctively violent and antisocial monsters, she must immediately be quarantined."

 _..._

 _... You can't be serious..._

A _baby?_ An antisocial and violent monster? Forget what Orga said before, _that_ sounded like what a drunk would say after having enough alcohol to kill himself.

Mika heard the women, who held her child defensively, make a gasp loud enough for him to hear, and the gasp was filled with the realization of hopelessness and the impact of despair. To add to that gasp were the tears that were released form the womans eyes.

"I beg you, Angelise-sama... I promise that I will raise her well!" she begged, desperate for the approval of one of the empire's greatest influence.

"You cannot, Norma aren't human." the princess' belief in what Norma are remained perpetual, causing another horrified gasp to escape the other woman's lips, and it gave Mika all the more reason to _despise_ her.

However, his self control become harder to hang onto when he listened to what the crowd was saying. Instead of arguments going on between other individuals, everything was so... _one-sided_.

All he could hear were _agreements_ on the blonde girl's comment of Norma. The amount of support that was being given to Angelise was was sickening. NO arguments as to whether or not she was right, no opposition, no hatred, all that came from them was _support_ for her "wise" decision.

 ** _'This is not a good first impression of the people who live here for him.'_**

"You must forget about her, and bear another child. A child that is not a Norma." that sentence spoken by Angelise was spoken with a... gentle smile, and he hands held together. Having that kind of look while telling a mother to simply abandon their young was inconceivable to Mika, and the fact that there are people who could just _say_ and _do_ that without any regrets and instead just _smile_ like that made Mika feel another weird sensation.

He may have been able to keep his poker face that he usually wore, but if you took it off, than all you would be able to see is the desire to _shoot_ this... _bitch..._

It would seem that the child bearing women had similar thoughts, as she let out a scream and picked up the baby's nearby milk bottle, and threw it at the princess.

People made gasp when they saw the bottle being thrown at them, and Mika was hoping that their would be at least a _bit_ of blood on the floor when that bottle connected.

Fortunately, and yet unfortunately, "Shield!" the maid reacted quickly and used her Mana to make a shield so that it would block the bottle.

The milk bottle shattered when it hit the shield, and the contents inside slid down the shield.

That very action caused an uproar among the police and the crowd, as the officers moved in to remove the child from the mother's hands, all while she was struggling to keep them away, and while the baby still continued to cry.

The barrier shielding Angelise disappeared soon enough, and the contents were spilled onto the ground, "Are you alright, Princess?" asked the maid, concerned.

The blond princess looked at her maid with no real worry or problems, "You're too protective, Momoka." she said to her, making it seem like it wasn't necessary.

At this point Mika could care less about what people were saying right now, all he wanted to do now was kill, or at least hurt the _bitch_ in someway. And at the same time he wanted to do something to help the two who were the center of attention.

Mika proceeded to take a step forward, his eyes no longer holding any regard for what was about to happen. And they were nothing but cold, as if he looked ready to kill someone for hurting somebody precious to him.

And yet, he was stopped, **_"Mika, wait."_** Orga suddenly spoke, halting him.

Just as Orga asked, Mika stopped in his pursuit and waited for Orga to say something, _'Hm?'_ his cold inner voice was so familiar to Orga. He's seen many sides to Mika before, and when he was REALLY ready to kill someone, that would mean that everybody would need to stay the _fuck_ out of his way, less they are willing to be crushed.

 ** _"You shouldn't do anything yet, actions that will reveal you to the public can be risky."_** there was a certain amount of nervousness when Orga told him to not do anything.

Mika may have been able to understand that had the situation been different. Sure, being targeted for doing something "illegal" may be bothersome, but Mika still had Barbatos. Had it been to keep other identities safe, than it would make a bit more sense.

 _'Why can't I?'_ he asked, not opposing Orga in anyway, more of just asking as to why he should not help.

 ** _"I have a lot of things I'm gonna need you to do here in the future, and in order for you to be able to freely walk around in this country, you'll need to stay hidden for a while."_** that may be leaving him in the dark yet again, but it was a good reason, after all, Orga was always a reasonable one most of the time.

Still... ' _Are we not going to help them?'_ said Mika as he watched the scene unfolding before him, doing his best not to take action.

 ** _"No, we will."_** said Orga, getting a confused inner grunt from Mika, _**"Tomorrow, there will be a ceremony held for a Baptism Ritual which will be for when Angelise shows her ability to use Mana. There, you will go in to rescue any Norma who will be shipped away, permanently isolated, or... executed."**_

Mika moved his eyes back to the scene again, and this time, the mother and child were separated, and the baby was placed in a glass containment box, were it was still crying.

"SERRA, SERRA!" the mother bawled, her eyes wide with tears running down her face, and her voice becoming hoarse as she cried out for her baby, now named _Serra_.

 ** _"Until then..."_** now, sourness was laced into Orga's words when he spoke to Mika this time, indicating what he was going to say will be a bit difficult to choke out, _**"Bare with it, and wait."**_

Mika heard every word, his eyes still remaining cold and his heart twisting watching the sobbing Mother.

At that moment, _Mika never realized how tightly he clenched his gun._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, it's midnight where I am now, and I FINALLY got to finishing this chapter. Hope you liked i, and I hope I didn't hype you up _too_ much for the next chapter.**

 **So, excuses as to _why_ I was away for so long.**

 **It'd be the usually, school getting in the way, a couple of moments where I want to be lazy, and spending time with my family.**

 **BUT... I have a confession to make...**

 **...**

 **I have a fidget spinner...**

 ***Trigger WARNING***

 **This thing is the cancer of my life, I cannot put it down for more than a few minutes without spinning it in any way, and it took A LOT of rehabilitation and focus to get back into writing.**

 **If I were to compare this thing to Pokemon GO, I'd say this thing is worse.**

 **I've also gotten into a game and anime called LBX and/or Danball Senki. If you don't know what these two things are, in short, they are basically a different and older version of Gundam Build Fighters, only the machines are smaller in scale, and there are a lot more characters.**

 **The game named LBX, produced form the anime called Danball Senki, is SO much fun. I love almost everything about and I highly recommend checking it out, it is 3DS game for those who don't know.**

 **The anime is also really fun to watch, and I really like all of the chracters, they just have so many different personalities and backstories, and I've come to love them all.**

 ***Whistle***

 **Anyway, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the support you showed for the first chapter. It REALLY inspired me to do more, and I just can't believe how much you guy's love this. So with that out of the way, let me mention some writers who I think deserve some more attention.**

 **Shidou Haruka: This man has created a Gundam IBO crossover with Infinite Stratos, and it is really interesting. Mcgillis being the main character was a cool choice, as this is the first long term IBO fanfic with Mcgillis being the protagonist. Mika is also playing a large role, so no need to worry. Definitely check it out, because there are only so many IBO crossovers.**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: He has given me SO much support over on his account, and has mentioned my name in his Gundam IBO and SnK crossover (Oh yeah I forgot to thank you for that ;), so I feel like a should be doing the same. Definitely check out his IBO crossover if you want something interesting, but at the same time enjoyable to read.**

 **bladewolfzic: the guy reached out to me so that I could help with developing his IBO and RWBY crossover, and hey, the trailer is getting me HYPED. Check out the trailer, and do await for when the full story, with my own bits on contribution, to come out.**

 **CasualFictionWriter23: Already mentioned this guy's name at the top my AN, but I will do it again. "KING OF GUNDAM FANFICTION!"**

 **So that'll be it, and I'll be seeing you guys again for chapter 3.**

 **Mission status: Complete.**

 **Returning to base... Until then...**

* * *

 **Orufenzu naimda ai wa kanashimi**

 **Wo shoi tsuyoku nareru kara**

 **You're on my mind kikoemasu ka**

 **Sore ga utau buruusu...**

 **Ah... yami no ni ukabu aoi hikari ni**

 **Kodoku o kakusu**

 **Tsuwamono-tachi wa yume no**

 **Kakera ni nani wo miru no darou**

 **Orufenzu sora e bokura wa ima**

 **Kibou to iu fune wo dasou**

 **You're on my mind kono setsuna ni**

 **Sora ga utau buruusu...**


	3. The story begins

**Aye whats up. Chapter 3 here, and I am ready to see how things go and-**

 **GUYS, yall are actually crazy right now, 49** **favorites- 56 followers- and 49 reviews?!** **0_0**

 **Seriously I only have 2 chapters up and I already have more reviews than Shidou Haruka on his IBO x IS fanfic, AND I'm getting closer to the amount of support that Stryker Mikazuki J has on his IBO crossover.**

 **I find that absolutely unbelievable.**

 **Wow...**

 **Thank you all so, SO much for that, and I honestly have NO words whatsoever. So, the only way to thank you all is by giving you another chapter.**

 **I'd like to ask a question, though: What do you all think will be the next IBO crossover fanfiction to be made? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **And speaking of reviews, here are the ones you guy's have sent me.**

 **YoRHa-A2: Well, here is the net chapter, and thanks ;)**

 **han00reborn: Just updated, hope you enjoy!**

 **CasualFictionWriter23: Yeah, I was leaning to that idea in the first place, I just felt like I needed another person's opinion on it first.**

 **Inciacci: Did i really do a good job with capturing Orga's character? I think I did a good job, but not perfect. I gonna need to do my best for you if you're waiting for those fight scenes.**

 **edboy4926: Why thank you. I never really thought the intro was anything special.**

 **MaxHD2490: You'll see if that fact is true or not in my fanfiction.**

 **98kazer: RAISE YOUR FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG/ORUFEEEEEEEEEEEEEENZU!**

 **Hdzulfikar: I felt like that would be why IBO SHOULD be popular. It's much more realistic than most Gundam serious. ESPECIALLY the fact that they used no fancy beams (How will humanity construct such devices in the future)?**

 **Lord hellfire913: AI WA KANASHIMI!**

 **jetslinger333: Does their connection really remind you of Yugioh? Ya mind telling me cause I have not watched that show in a while. You'll see soon enough if Mika will help Angelise or not while you're reading this chapter. Other questions will be answered in due time.**

 **Barbatos009: I CAN NEVER GIVE THIS STORY UP! Hope I'll satisfy you when those times come, I feel like I did a good job when timing the music as well, thanks. Gotta say, I laughed quite a bit when you typed up that last part.**

 **ragnafanfighter: next chapter is here and well, find out for yourself if you got what you wanted. Like with Ben56, have not seen the game Azure Gunvolt 2. And seeing as you are one of my fellow readers, I need to check it out now.**

 **Tekketsu1220: I cannot wait either. If you read my last chapter carefully, then you'll know that Aniki refers to a certain _someone_ ;)**

 **Guest #1: Thanks for the comment, and let me say that they won't be necessarily making a NEW Tekkadan.**

 **Zero: Glad you love it so much, I actually have NO idea as to how that might work, not really sure as to how it would work, but It'd be really interesting to see that crossover.**

 **Guest #2: Same thing with Zero, don't think I have the time, but I don't have the time unfortunately. Though, now that you and Zero have mentioned it, I have a feeling SOMEONE is about to do it soon.**

 **Justin: You came back huh? Hope that I can keep you interested throughout the long ride.**

 **dsgundam00: You too huh? Glad you are also enjoying this, I didn't really hate the ending THAT much, even if I didn't like how everyone died, I still think that there is no better ending to the story of IBO.**

 **Raiden312: GODDAMN, the review is longer than last time, I'm aware of the disadvantage, but I feel like you'll be surprised when the fights between Mika and the dragons will erupt.**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: Did I? Thanks! And no problem for the the shout out, you did the same for me, gotta return the favor.**

 **extremeninja09: Of course questions will be answered in later chapters. Tekkadan members, I will only say that they will appear when they do.**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: Orga gave the order to stop, so of course Mika will listen.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks for the support. And thank you for offering to help.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, please enjoy.**

 ***Edit: Read Chapter 4 for details.***

* * *

 **Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no?**

 **Kanashii ne...**

 **Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai... onegai...**

 **Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to**

 **Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo**

 **Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace...**

 **Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae**

 **My life I trade it for your pain...**

 **Furimukazu habatake... kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku**

 **Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai...!**

* * *

 **World** **of Mana...**

 **(Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 20 Making Memories of Us)**

It was quite a sight to behold... for most. The festival that was meant to celebrate the Baptism Ritual had people all around _very_ festive. So many smiling faces and many new buildings were all around.

Everything and everyone seemed innocent and kind, and the atmosphere was lighthearted.

However... Mika was not fooled. There was one thing that ruined _everything_.

 _That name..._ the name that made Mika's blood boil. _Angelise_ was among the few many that could _really_ get under his skin, and seeing that name and her appearance throughout this celebration ruined it all.

From a distance, Mika had already climbed inside the Barbatos Lupus Rex, the latter of which had its _monster_ of a mace resting on its back skirts, and he was using his monitors to zoom in on the events happening.

He had Barbatos set on the very top of a random building that was set far away from the festive activity. He would not need to worry about anyone seeing him because of how distracted everyone was with the festival. the building provided both Mika and Orga an excellent view of the country, and they were able to observe the different events with the ability to zoom in with Barbatos' monitors.

"So, when will I need to move in?" asked Mika, the monitors focused on what he knew would be the main event, the ritual itself. There, many people, both appearing to be royalty and others just commoners gathered.

As of right now, he was dressed in the grey riders suit that he would wear during some of his battles. His new green jacket was tied to his waist.

Now, what would _really_ catch the eye is the palace that was built in with the tower. The level of quality that the building represented could almost make any and all of the other buildings in the city look obsolete, unimportant. And having it combined with the tower made it all the more apparent and stunning.

 ** _"It'll be on my signal, when the right time comes, dash straight in. All Norma should be stored in the center of the tower, so as soon as you get in there,"_** Orga paused for a moment, and Mika looked at the shipping container behind Barbatos, **_"store all the Norma you find into that container, and immediately fly to a safe area. When you do, I'll give you the next part of the plan."_**

"Alright then." Mika complied, and gripped the controls, getting ready for anything.

* * *

 **P.O.V change...**

Everything was perfect, the faces of many unfamiliar, and some familiar faces were everywhere around her, and the cheers of positivity were filled with life and much happiness. Such a sight would be something that one would want to last forever.

However this occurrence would only happen once, for this would be the only Baptism Ritual festival held for her. So she will cherish it for as long as she could.

Angelise sat in the middle vehicle, where only her, her top maid Momoka, and the drivers sat. the two vehicles behind her were royal guards to make sure that nothing would happen. One of the two cars in front held all of the members of the royal family, a driver, and the Guard Chief. The final car at the very front was the front guard of the line up.

Angelise happily waved at the large crowds, taking in the the hospitality, love, and compassion that came from her people.

She had believed that nothing could ruin this moment. The peaceful environment and community, the way he people treated each other, and how welcoming the kingdom. All of it was perfect, and as far as she and many others were concerned, it will forever remain this way.

 _If only they knew how wrong they were._

* * *

 **Nearly an hour or more later... (Music end)**

Everything was set, and the Baptism Ritual was all but ready to begin. Many commoners were left with much anticipation, others kept their hopes and expectations high.

 _Mika_ , he was waiting. He would wait for when he need to begin moving, and as soon as he got the chance, every Norma that he was going to save will get their chance at a life of freedom, a life where nothing bounded them.

His eyes were closed, for he had no real reason to keep them open. After All, the ritual itself was not something he necessarily needed to witness, he just needed to wait for when Orga told him to strike.

However, that sentiment soon change when he heard the elderly voice come up from the speakers located around the kingdom. His eyes opened, and the monitors now viewed a grown man, most likely near the age of forty or below. The man had a medium shade of brown hair, and a beard of the same colour. Hies eyes were a gentle, welcoming blue, and it really gave him the traits of a father, as far as parental figures come to mind... for Orga at least.

Mika was a different story when it came down to knowing about true family topics, but that comes later.

Right now, all they needed to do was listen to the king's speech.

* * *

"From now on my daughter, Princess Angelise, shall be practicing politics. Without any doubt, she will bring even greater peace and prosperity to our Empire of Misurugi!"

As soon as Jurai Asuka Misurugi stopped speaking, and when the cheers ceased, Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi guided her daughter, Angelise, to the chamber that would power the Libertus.

"Angelise, I wish you the best of luck." said Sophia, holding up her daughter's hands with her own.

"Hai, thank you, Okaa-sama." replied Angelise, moving from holding each other's hands, to a quickly shared hug.

Right after the quickly shared moment between mother and daughter, the First Princess moved towards the chamber. While doing so, Sophia moved to the controllers, and opened the hatch to allow Angelise to get inside.

Without further ado, she entered the machine that required Mana to power. She stared at the machine while inside with awe, however now was not the time to be amazed. She was about to become a symbol of Misurugi, a beacon of light that guides her people through times of hardships.

Her arms spread out, and immediately, a blue energy illuminated her being, and the energy climbed to the top of the tower, making it glow with the same blue light.

Hopes were high among the crowd, and smiles began to radiate throughout the kingdom. The hopes and creams of all the people were resting on seeing the tower becoming active because of their beloved Princess.

...

...

...

And in an instant, those hopes were _crushed._

*Whoosh!*

All of the "Mana" that was supposed to power the Libertus suddenly disappeared, it very quickly dropped from the top of the tower, to the bottom, until the glow was nonexistent.

Confusion, but at the same time, fear spread around the country, as sirens began to ring.

* * *

His arms were shaking.

His eyes widened and unmoving.

His teeth refusing to unclench.

He could not explain in detail as to what happened, but based on sirens, and the fact that the tower was not glowing anymore, lead to one conclusion for him.

Orga was already expecting this, but it did not make him less irked. In fact, he was just as bothered with what he knew before hand, and equally as bothered now.

* * *

Jurai could not believe what was happening. He had made extra sure that the disguise was full proof, and that nothing would malfunction.

So why did it not work, why was she revealed?

"I disabled the disguise." the voice of his first and only son, Julio Asuka Misurugi, came from behind Jurai.

The father look at his son in disbelief, for Angelise was Julio's sister, "Why, Julio?" asked Jurai, astonished in a horrified way.

The first thing he got as a reply was a laugh filled with knowingness from his son, "That would more appropriately be what I should be saying, Father..." he replied, rather politely.

Right after his short reply, the chief guard, Riza Randog walked forward. Riza was a beautiful woman with light blue hair, which as luscious as Angelise's and Sophia's. Accompanying her blue hair were a pair of golden-yellow eyes, which was a contrast to the beauty of her hair, and then mixed with eyes of authority and steel.

Her hand was brought up and from it came red energy which was supposedly Mana. It served to keep the King in his place.

"Trying to use the Baptism Ritual to Make a monster part of our royal family," his tone came out as one of betrayal and righteousness when talking about Angelise, "have you gone mad?!"

Julio's controlled outburst both frightened and confused his younger sister, Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi, who's fear and confusion could be seen in her trembling eyes. "O-Onii-sama?" she audibly spoke out innocently.

"My dear and innocent Sylvia..." said Julio, softly, in order to calm and assure his young sister.

With royal posture, he made his way up to the the front of the view, and spoke through the mike's that were being powered by Mana to operate, "To all my beloved subjects! Now is the time for me to show you the truth!" he spoke firmly.

In the midst of all these events, Sophia had begun to quickly deactivate the chamber that held Angelise "prisoner ". And yet she knew she could not stop what was about to come.

That, however, would not stop from saving her daughter...

Julio's continued speech made her fingers move all about, and she began to panic while trying to release her daughter. In the end, she was too late...

"Angelise...IS A NORMA!"

* * *

 **(Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 27 Sign of Disaster)**

Gasp, cries of shock and disbelief could be heard from all around. People either too shocked to say anything, to disbelieving, or outraged.

Yet. Mika could not hear any of it. His ears did not pick up on the many voices of these people. Instead, he heard nothing.

He moved nothing.

He breathed nothing.

And he could see nothing, except that one. Absolutely idiotic. _Hypocrite._

She, who so easily was allowed to belittle and cast aside an innocent life as if it was just dust that needed to be swept away, was the very thing she thought were monsters. She was the very thing people hated for 16. Goddamn. YEARS. And she was allowed to get away with that?

That, by all _logic,_ was both not acceptable and, put simply, unfair for all the lives she's discarded and isolated.

His arms were _very_ tempted to push forward on the controls, for all he wanted was to _squash_ that bitch of a hypocrite, and anyone who supported her. But he held himself back, Orga gave him an order, and he must wait for his chance.

Though that does not give him any right _not_ to be enraged.

Even so, he was willing enough to wait a few more minutes.

* * *

"To cover up the truth and have a Norma in politics is thievery of the state!" Julio's words were made powerful because of his voice and due to the popular opinion of Norma, "It is a grave betrayal to the people of Misurugi! For what reason are we to allow a _monster_ to tarnish the Empire?!"

Jurai had all but looked away and closed his eyes in defeat. He had tried hard to keep his beloved daughters secret hidden to the day he and her died. But now, because of Julio, things will now be next to impossible for Angelise. And the worst part, he will not be there to help her.

Sophia had still been working at disabling the system that held Angelise captive, a while her daughter had been confused and afraid as te the events that were arising as of now.

Julio's speech, however, did not halt just yet, "At last, though, Angelise's Baptism Ritual..." Sophia was almost there, she just needed a few more seconds...

"IT SHALL REVEAL EVERYTHING TO THE PEOPLE!"

 **(Music end)**

The opening was released, and Angelise quickly came out of the chamber. Sophia had quickly came over to grab her hand, "Hurry, we must run!" she said as she pulled her daughter away from the machine.

"O-Okaa-sama, just what is happening?" asked Angelise, fearful of what was going on around her.

Julios head turned from the crowd to his former family members, and instantly called out; "Stop her!"

The soldiers were about to use Mana to halt their running, but Riza had another idea, "Use live rounds to subdue them!"

The guards then pulled out their rifles and pointed them at the Queen and Princess. However, Sophia quickly cut them off.

"Lockdown!" her hands glowed green, and the walls that were in the floor shot up, cutting her and Angelise from the others.

* * *

Mika could care less about the speech that the male blond had spoken, even though he was paying attention to what he was saying.

What his mind was focused on was being prepared for when Orga would tell him to move forward and rescue all Norma he can, and he was recalling what Angelise siad about Norma.

 _"The Light of Mana is humanity's greatest form of evolution, and all Norma reject it._

 _"They are instinctively violent and antisocial monsters."_

...

"Look who's talking now..." he said ominously.

* * *

"Okaa-sama, what is going on? T-the Libertus was supposed to activate after I used my Mana- so-" Angelise began to question what was happening, but she was cut off by her mother.

"There's no time to explain, Angelise! We need to escape first!" yelled Sophia.

They made their way through the halls, and soon they came to the entrance of the building. Their pace quickened when they spotted a car, and they rushed for it.

But despite first glances, they were not going to be alone. As soon as they exited the palace, they were greeted with the sight of many faces, the closest ones were the faces of police officers.

Sophia was separated from Angelise by two of the officers, and Angelise was then surrounded by the same green barrier that trapped the Norma child from yesterday.

"Angelise-sama, please come this way." the lead officer from before called out to the Princess, causing her head to turn in, her face showing even more confusion, "You are under suspicion of being a Norma, so please don't resist."

Her, a Norma? Outrageous! She was the first daughter of the Misurugi family, and both of her siblings were fine when using Mana. Why would she be the the only one excluded when she was the first child?!

"What do you mean?" she asked with the belief that she was not a Norma, and she stepped towards the barrier.

"No, ANGELISE!" Sophia cried out in attempt to stop Angelise from moving forward, however the blond haired girl did not head the warning.

 _Her eyes met the truth that she will not believe for a long time to come._

The barrier was destroyed, and shards began to fly everywhere. Angelise made a weak gasping sound, while the gasp that went on around her were more audible than hers. Horror was present in her pink eyes, for that very phenomenon was an unmistakable sign of an individual being a Norma.

"She destroyed the Light of Mana!" cried the lead officer, as he and his other colleagues pulled out their arms, "Drop your weapon and immediately surrender, for if you resist, we promise to shoot to kill." he threatened.

"You... you dare to point a gun at the First Princess?!" with outrage, she pulled out the blade that was held by the scabbard by her waist, and charged at the man who pointed the firearm at her.

The officer showed both panic, and the intent to pull the trigger, and Sophia knew _exactly_ what was going to happen.

"ANGELISE!" she escaped the grasp of the other officers, and moved her body in front of her daughter.

 _And that was when things began..._

*BANG*

* * *

 _ **"NOW MIKA!"**_ Orga shouted to his partner.

 **(Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 28 Brave it out)**

With wide eyes and fast reflexes, Mika's hands pushed forward on the controls, and Barbatos flew forwards with the shipping container in its arms, all while blue flames danced behind it as it moved.

Barbatos' monitors glowed a vibrant green that was only shared by the Gusion and the Flauros, and it moved at speeds nearly impossible for a machine its size. This trait was one of the many reasons why Mika was renowned as "The Devil of Tekkadan".

* * *

"Hm?" Julio saw something small moving towards the Libertus from afar.

It could not be seen very clearly, but the main colours he saw were white, gold and blue.

His eyes, however, quickly widened after realizing how fast the object was. The speed it was moving at was incomprehensible, and that was when he realized how big the thing truly was. As it got closer, Julio saw much mechanical details on the object, making him infer that the thing was definitely a machine, a rather large one at that.

The details he saw, from the menacing horns, the two strange, but large pieces of mass that it was holding under its arm and behind its waist, to the large arms and intimidating green eyes quickly alarmed Julio.

"EVERYONE! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he shouted out, knowing full well that the robot would not be stopping.

The soldiers, Riza, Jurai, and Momoka were startled by Julio's sudden outburst. But they quickly found out why Julios had screamed as they looked in the direction he was. The robot was getting _far_ too close to them, and they barely had time to brace themselves.

*BAAAAANG!*

The machine impacted with the Libertus, and caused a shockwave that knocked many people off their feet.

Momoka quickly ran to Sylvia's side, the latter of which had passed out due to the shock that their sister was one of those "monsters", and threw her arms around her defensively, while creating a barrier above them to protect them from the falling debris.

Riza, Jurai, and Julio were not faring any better, as they fell to the ground and chunks of steel fell to their sides.

* * *

Inside the Libertus, Mika had already began to examine the different aspects from within the tower. It indeed looked like a lab, and in the center was, what Mika inferred, the system that was supposed to power the tower. Not that many people were inside, other than the infants that were stored in glass containers.

There weren't too many there from what he could see, and inside were many startled people, either wearing lab coats or those wierd military uniforms that he saw yesterday.

He saw many of the scientist getting _too_ close to those babies. And as a result, his fury grew.

"W-wha-"

"What in god's name is that thing-"

"Why is it here?!"

The leg's of the Rex rose up, and slammed down into the ground with much force, making another shockwave and air blasts that sent the people inside flying, while shaking up the people outside of the tower.

Thankfully, the containers that held the children were well bunched up, and they did not move that much. With all of the adults knocked out, Mika began to get to work.

The claws very gently picked up multiple containers at a time, and he slowly slid them into the shipping container. He made sure to precisely grab hold of the glass containers as to insure that they would not break.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

Everything was chaotic outside of the Libertus, all the citizens that were gathered around had began to fall to the ground due to the small earthquake that originated from the tower. There was panic and screaming, and in the brief grace periods, people were running.

"Just what was that thing?" said Julio, asking no one in particular while he stared at the Libertus, "Hm?"

A strange sensation suddenly overcame his body, and he realized it was a Mana message. His hands brought up a screen, and he spoke.

"What is it?" he asked courteously, despite the commotion.

 _"J-julio-sama, the machine that entered the Libertus..."_ whoever was on the other side paused for a moment, and Julio spoke up before he continued.

"About it?" he said, rather unnerved to find out about what it did.

 _"It.. it has stolen all of the Norma that we have been collecting..."_

His eyes widened, and he looked to the gaping whole that was created by the unknown, "What?!"

* * *

Mika had stored up the relatively small amount of glass boxes into the shipping container.

The amount of Norma that were held in the lab were enough to fill the container nearly to the brim, and that was convenient because that would make it a bit more difficult to break any of the glass while moving around.

The reactions that came from the children to the events happening were quite obvious, they were all crying, and it became a bit hard for Mika to watch without doing anything. But their lives came first, so Mika will apologise and comfort them another time.

Some of the soldiers and the scientist were still conscious, and yet, all they could do was stare at the unknown machine, with a sense of awe, but with much dread as well.

Mika did not pay them much mind, for he knew just by looking at their faces that they would not do anything stupid. With all the children now gathered, it was time to leave.

Barbatos' head moved towards the other side of the tower, and very quickly it closed the the doors to the container, although gently, and set it in a horizontal position behind it.

Its arms grabbed its Ultra large Mace, and brought it up. The sheer size of the weapon was enough to make some of the adults present wet themselves in anticipation as to what the robot would do with it.

Thankfully it did not point the mace at any of them, but what it did do-

*BAAAAANG!*

-was throw it at the other side of the Libertus.

 **(Iron Blooded Orphans OST 2 : 21 Last Extremity)**

The impact was SO strong that the mace did not even embed itself into the wall, it shot straight _through_ it. Because of the impact, the hole quickly became big enough for the machine to _barely_ fit through it.

Barbatos then moved its arm to the doors of the container, and it went into a squatting position. Its thrusters erupted, and it went flying again.

* * *

Riza had been trying contacting multiple soldiers during the commotion, wanting know what else the mysterious robot was doing as of now.

Most of the people had evacuated the area by now, and as things stand, the royal family was only a couple of meters away from the Libertus. With no knowledge of what was happening inside, Riza needed the info from the scientist and the guards that were inside the tower.

However, no one was picking up, and she had grown tense because of the amount of times she has tried to contact someone, _anyone_.

*BAAAAANG!*

A much smaller rumble of the earth got her to turn her head to Libertus again. And this time, a GIANT weapon, which resembled some kind of spiked club came out.

*Whoosh!*

Both the First Prince and the Chief Officer had looked towards the direction of the small blast, and their eyes landed on the _large_ weapon.

* * *

Thankfully for Mika, his Mace was still airborne, and he was able to grab it before it began to arc.

Barbatos' manipulators that held the doors of the container reached out and held onto the mace, and the handle shortened allowing Mika to store it on the back skirts again.

Mika then stepped on the gas, and his Mobile suit picked up the speed, blowing air onto the ground.

The air managed to hit everyone who was still near the tower, and they were forced to cover their eyes or turn away. Though, Julio and Riza were the only ones who refused to fully close their eyes, as they desired to see the machine better.

The robot flew over them, and for just a brief moment, they could see more.

The four horned crest, the green glowing green eyes, the neck that had a visible "skeleton" was the sole distraction for them. But they still saw more.

The white and gold tail, the golden claws, and the heavy armor throughout the machine. The contrast in colours and the bulky yet sleek and sharp design gave the robot the appearance of a knight, but at the same time-

 _ **\- a demon...**_

Their glimpse only lasted so long, as the machine sped past them with the same speed from whence it came from.

"What should we do now, Julio-sama?" asked Riza.

Julio had looked at the direction that the white mech went off to, and seeing how fast the machine was, his answer was a wise one, "... *Sigh* No choice, with the speeds it's going at, there's no possible way for us to catch up to it." he turned his back to the others, and his eyes watched the panicking civilians and the damaged Libertus, "So right now, we must focus on resolving the problems that that unknown machine has caused."

 **(Music end)**

* * *

Angelise had no idea as to what was going on. She was shoved into a police car, and she had not resisted.

Her eyes remained wide and horrified, and she did not move a muscle.

In all honesty, she could care less about what was happening right now. Despite the earthquakes and the panic and the screams of her people, she acknowledged none of it. For she had been contemplating the one scene that would haunt her forever.

 _Her mother's death..._

No matter the event, her mind would not leave that image. He mother on the cold concrete floor, bleeding. _Lifeless_.

That was all her mind could think of, and she was left paralyzed. She heard everything that was happening outside, but she did not care for any of it. Rather, she couldn't care, her emotions and her body and her mind would not allow her because their activity was put to a halt.

Because as of today, Angelise would be branded as a Norma.

...

"Okaa... sama..."

* * *

He managed to escape. And right now, he was allowed to release a sigh.

With Barbatos' speed, he was able to flee into a forest a fair distance away from the city, and he had set the container of the now audible crying children.

 _ **"Good job, Mika."**_ complemented Orga, not really expecting anything less from his lifelong partner, **_"Always awesome as always, aren't ya?"_**

A small grin tugged at the black haired boy's lips, and he laid his head back, "I'm just doing as I've been ordered to." he said, as if it was not something special.

He didn't really want to relax _just_ yet though, he could hear the babies crying, and he was the only one who could console them right now.

The cockpit of the Barbatos opened up, and he immediately got out. Very carefully, he climbed down Barbatos, which was in a kneeling position again, and went over to the closed container. The barricade keeping the door closed was moved away, and Mika opened the doors.

And the sounds were released, _"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ the wailing of many children rang throughout the trees.

To Mika, it was a relief that they all weren't harmed. The ride may have been a little rough, considering the speed he was going out, but nothing seemed too serious when looking at the infants sitting in the front.

A tender expression had been plastered on Mika's face, he couldn't really do anything to help these babies right now, and that he regrets. But knowing that these little guys were alright, he couldn't really help but feel happy.

Among all of them, however, one stood out among them. She was in the center of the first wall of glass, and she was weeping the same way she was yesterday.

 _Serra_... if Mika remembered correctly... that was the name of this girl, the one who was separated from her mother...

...

His head tilted towards the glass of the girl's container, and his smile was still present.

For some odd reason now... _the crying of these kids were faint now, and any other noises were filtered out..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"It's okay... you're all gonna be fine..."_

...

...

...

And now _... everything was completely silent._

No weeping, no trees rustling... there was nothing now...

With no warning whatsoever, the noise slowly came back, and he could hear the wind blowing and the trees moving along with it. However... there was one noise that was not there anymore...

The crying stopped.

Mika's eyes opened again, but this time... he did not see or hear the babies crying-

-they were all sound asleep now, and their small snores was all that could be heard.

... This was strange... they were crying just a second ago... but now they were resting, and by the looks of their gentle faces, they were in deep, dreamless slumber...

 _What happened...?_

 ** _"Mika... how did you...?"_** after gaping at the scene in front of him, Orga spoke, getting mika to snap out of his trance. **  
**

"Ah... um... I don't know what happened..." not even Mika was sure as to what he did, he just spoke to them quietly, and they suddenly fall asleep?

And none of them were awake, based on how silent things were now.

 ** _"I... e really... oping... s... ght now...?"_** Mika heard Orga mumble something, which he could faintly hear, and with how quite Orga was, he was barely able to make out what he was saying.

"What is it?" he asked, getting a Orga to stop his mumbling.

 _ **"Huh? Oh! Uh... eh... it's nothing, nothing important at least."**_

Something told Mika that that was a lie... but by the sound of Orga's grumbling, he speculated that Orga didn't know what just happened either.

Still though, this reminded him that Orga was hiding some things from him, and as of now, he still wanted to know what those things were.

Those answers would need to wait for now, but Mika was not about to forgot that he wanted to know a few things. Until then, his job right now isn't finished.

His arms them reached for the doors one by one, and darkness shrouded the kids. The barricade was placed back to its locked position right after, and the boy moved back towards Barbatos.

With all the flat edges and the scaleable surfaces, he was able to climb pack up, and he returned to the cockpit.

The eyes began to glow again, and very gently, a gold claw gently picked up the container, and tucked out under its massive arms.

"... What should I do now, Orga?"

A huff came out of Orga's mouth, which indicated his smirk, _**"Let's get out of here."**_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, it's been awhile hasn't it, 15 days to be exact. Not as long as the last chapter update, though it still took a while.**

 **Let me just say, I am SO glad that SO MANY readers have enjoyed this fanfic so far. All of the guest here are beautiful people, curios, nice, and they occasionally misspell their words, which for quite a few occasions, I love.**

 **Every person who has made an actual account has either supported me so, SO much, or have given pointers or voiced their (positive) opinions on this story.**

 **I am melting right now guys, not even kidding. Thank you all, and I just hope that you'll stick with me to the end of 'The Iron blooded Revolutionary'.**

 **As of now, I'd like to ask another question: If you have not made an IBO fanfiction yet, but want to, what will it be about. Will it be about the story of IBO alone, or will it be a crossover, and what will you cross it with? Leave your ideas in the reviews.**

 **I'LL SEE ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE SOON!**

 **Mission status: Complete**

 **Returning to base...**

 ***Edit: Read Chapter 4 for details.***

* * *

 **Zetsubou wa amai wana, tozasareta sono tobira**

 **Kokora ga senjou dakara dare nimo sukuenai...**

 **Zenmai no shinzou ga unmei ni ayatsurare**

 **Buriki no heitaitachi wa satsuriku wo hajimeru!**

 **Ai wo shirazu yureru yurikago, moetsukiteku nemuri no mori de**

 **tomo ni ikiru yorokobi sae mo kieteshimau, tooku...!**

 **Yasashisa wo shinji, subete wo yurushite**

 **Itsukushimu you ni, tada wakachiatte, wakariatte...**


	4. Arrival to Arzenal

**...**

 ***Looks at Reviews... Favorites... Followers after a month***

 **91 favorites... _104_ followers and 81 _fucking_ reviews...?!**

 **I'm gonna find all of you and give you guys the deepest and most passionate french kisses. Ever.**

 **First of all-**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **100 FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES COMING IN SOON! THANK YOU ALL. SO MUCH!**

 **It really touches my heart to know that I have so many people behind me, helping me, and enjoying my work.**

 **I mean... not to sound arrogant and all, but I know that my fanfiction is amazing. STILL, this amount of support guys?! I find that _so_ hard to believe.**

 **More reviews than Shidou and Stryker... and I'm catching up to the amount of favorites and follows they have...**

 **Dang! Why I am getting SO MUCH support? I mean, I love you guys, but I STILL don't feel worthy of all this support and positivity.**

 **God fucking dammit, I have 81 reviews right now and so far NONE of them have any negativity towards me. The worst I got were people HELPING me, and that's STILL A GOOD THING! FUCK! So many of you even wished me a good vacation in my author's note.**

 ***Sniff* *Sniff* STUPID ONION NINJAS...!**

 **Uh... uh where was I?**

 **I can't thank you all enough for this much support, and I really hope to satisfy you guys with the chapters I'm pumping out.**

 **Seriously, the fact that you all wait patiently for these chapters without pressuring me in ANY way, and also doing things like giving me WAY to much praise, and giving me more things to add on my bucket list... that just touches a fragile spot in my hearts guys.**

 **This really shows how the future of this fanfic will look, a positive and helpful community with not TOO many negative people, and filled with people that have beauty unlike any other.**

 **God damn, all of the guest here are not shitty reviewers either, you Mumei's (Nameless in Japanese, that's what I like to call guest, and it will be what I do from now on) are all AWESOME!**

 **Again, thank you all... ^~^**

 ***Sigh...* OKAY! REVIEWS~! (Just so ya know, not all of them are in order):**

 **cjboughton: Checked it out, and I'm intrested :3**

 **Xaxiel1572: Glad you love my work, and... NO SPOILERS~**

 **Phoenixir: LOL, Okey Dokey! But... no promise's! :3**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Thanks for wishing me a good vacay, and I'm BACK BITCHES.**

 **YoRHA-A2: Thanks for the welcome, BY THE WAY, I've been talking to Stryker lately and I did NOT know that you had a connection, nice to know I can make more friends through more friends ;)**

 **Mumei (Guest) #1: Thanks alot, really touches my heart that you guy's wished me a great vacation, it really does ;)**

 **CasualFictionWriter23: AYE! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! I gonna only be keeping my mind on this story for now, as I feel like I'll be overwhelming myself if I do another one. You'll find out about these things most likely in the next chapter, but for now, what this chapter will be filled with is... well you'll see soon. Thanks for the tip by the way, though, I feel like going with what I've been doing so far, bolding it will be when I feel like it should be emphasized more.**

 **extremeninja09: Still feel undeserving of this praise, but STILL, you are awesome! Zeta Gundam was a series I never got around to watching, heck I don't watch the UC universe in general. Questions will be answered soon, but like with casual, the content of this chapter will be revealed once you read it... PFFT! HAHAHAHAHA, OH SHINO BE GETTEN SOME OF IT IF HE WANTS IT! And god damn, that might be an actual thing while I'm writing this.**

 **Mumei** **#2: So happy that you love my fic, and of course I plan on continuing. I love Coco and Miranda, so you'll see what I have in store for them soon.**

 **KingdomWarrrior125: Finally realized what ya meant, and I must say, you may have just predicted the future. As for the background music, it's gonna need to be a no. I've already used RAISE YOUR FLAG as the opening for chap. 2, so Rage of Dust will need to wait.**

 **Omegax99: So yet another thing I will need to add to my to do list before I kick the bucket: Vandred.**

 **Inciacci: Oh of course, Mika will be having a lot, and I mean A LOT of times where he will need to be more independent, or at least less dependant on Orga's orders. Then again, he was the leader of Tekkadan's Commando Unit, and he knew how to get things done even without Orga, so for example their fight against Galan Mossa and when Tekkadan fought against the Mobile Armor, and Mika went against Orga's orders. Also, yeah, I was sure that the lack of beam weapons was one of the many beauties of Iron Blooded Orphans because it helped to create a more realistic and dark atmosphere. Mika is beatable (Episode 7 and 50) and I plan on making that fact present in this fanfic some time later, but that comes, as I said, later. Looks like I got another thing on my bucket list now: Muv Luv,** **Azure Gunvolt 2, Vandred and now Break Blade.**

 **Mumei #3: BUT OF COURSE! I'D RATHER HANG MYSELF WHILE HAVING BLEACH RUN DOWN MY THROAT OVER JUST THE _THOUGHT_ OF STOPPING THIS FANFIC!**

 **ragna fighter (you a different guy? Ya know, because of the space between the word?): Thanks ;3**

 **ragnafighter #1: God dammit man, NOW I WANT TO SEE THOSE CROSSOVERS HAPPEN! I personally like Juliet x Gaelio, but! The idea of Mika and Julieta somehow getting together REALLY appeals to me.**

 **ragnafighter #2: Damn that's a long review, add just a few spaces and it could become longer than the ones from Raiden312. Thanks for wishing me a good trip, I really thought that a lot of you wouldn't care that much, but really, the fact that you guys actually wish me a good time strikes me as amazing ;). It may take some time for Mika and Ange to interact because of how distant and cold Ange will act to everyone when she arrives. A lot of people have been asking me if Mika and Ange will be paired up somehow, and I can only reply by saying... you'll need to wait and see.**

* * *

 **ACTUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY! Hold on-**

 **(READ THIS!) I think something like this calls for a pole: Should Mika be paired with Ange or should Ange be paired with Tusk? Go to my account or post your thoughts in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Mumei #4: NOOOOOOOO SPOILEEEEERS.**

 **Mumei #5: Thanks for wishing me a nice trip, really gives this story a nice and positive atmosphere. And again,** **NOOOOOOOO SPOILEEEEERS.**

 **barbatos009: Even if they can't do it TOO well, all the Gundam frames can fly. And the Alaya-Vijnana system is capable of helping pilots learn to adapt to new environments. Watch the fight between Tekkadan and the** **Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet for a better understanding.**

 **Tekketsu1220: Well today, your wish MAY have been delivered. Akihiro x Lafter... eh... FUCK YEAH! Mika and Ange meeting... may be a bit messy.**

 **dsgundam00: Looks like you'll be the one that will love the weird moments that I write. Not that I mind though. I'm pretty sure it's going to be more than handy when calming down a crying Akatsuki.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: I'm posting this now, so let's see if your idea is put into play... the background music being Spyair would be a BIT inappropriate because I will need to use that opening another time.**

 **Ben56: Thank you for wishing me a safe travel, and... GOD DAMMIT MAN, now that the idea of Mika x Sophia exist now, I WANT TO SEE IT! Now I have an idea that won't leave my mind... oh well... still need to catch up with Muv Luv, but... Yui is kawaii as fuck. Oh yeah. Make sure you hop onto the train because ANYONE who has Mika on their top ten list of favorite anime characters is a member of MY train.**

 **Stryker Mikazuki j #1: Thanks again, and bruh, dead memes=best memes.**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J #2: That may be a bit of an understatement.**

 **halo fan v: I doubt that there's anyone that could argue against ANYTHING you said.**

 **gundam fan: Jeez, that's actually a GENIUS idea, YOU MAD SCIENTIST!**

* * *

 **So... reminder, CHECK OUT THE POLL BETWEEN MIKA AND TUSK, CAUSE IT WILL PLAY A HEAVY ROLE IN THIS FANFIC.**

 ***Edit* Small announcement before you read, to add a small fun aspect to my fanfics, I will be adding _random Gundam Openings_ from every chapter here on out. There are _a lot_ of Gundam openings, and if you want to see an opening appear in this fanfic, then leave it in the reviews.**

 **For now...**

* * *

 **Todokasete kono mune ni**

 **Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe o**

 **Yume ja nai genjitsu de**

 **Samayoitsuzuketeta!**

 **Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo**

 **Atozusari na ki ga shiteta**

 **Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita**

 **Iki o hisometeta**

 **Tsumetai hoho o tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte**

 **Hikari sasu basho e kono te o nobasu yo**

 **Todokasete kono mune ni**

 **Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe o**

 **Yume ja nai genjitsu de**

 **Sagashitsuzuketeru!**

 **Todokaseru sono mune ni**

 **Tashika na omoi boku no koe o**

 **Owaranai genjitsu de**

 **Sakebitsuzuketeiku**

 **Ashita o shinjite!**

* * *

Arzenal, home to Norma who have grown and are being raised to fight the strange creatures known as... **_DRAGON's_**.

Norma begin their careers when they have a decent capacity to learn, in other words, any age. Which means they must learn to fight other people, they must learn the different ways to kill DRAGONs, and most importantly they must learn to use the machines that all pilots use here.

 ** _Para-mails..._**

The structure of these machines were strange. In their "vehicle" form, they appear as some sort of wheel-less bike, with wings paired with thrusters attached to the back and a rifle attached to the front of the "vehicle" mode, making the machine look like one solid thing.

However, the most surprising thing about these "bikes" are the fact that they can... transform? Upon first glance, one would think that these are hovering bikes and nothing more, yet if you look closely, you notice a few things that separate these machines from a normal vehicle.

The first and most visible aspect of a Para-mail was the head that would be behind the seat/cockpit. In whatever shape they are in, those heads could be seen from almost any angle if you look close enough. You could also notice that the back, which had heavier armor, were actually legs. They may have been hard to notice, but by inspecting these machines long enough, you would eventually notice the folded feat.

When transformed, Para-mails would become humanoid machines. Each Para-mail may be different in design, but if you were to look at them long enough, you would see that they resembled... something...

 ** _... Angels..._**

* * *

With the amount of pilots that have made themselves known, there needed to be a leader to guide and command them all. And right now, the current leader came in as the most willful and the most mentally and physically powerful among them all.

Jill, the commander of all of the Para-mail pilots.

Despite her description, Jill was still a woman with genuine beauty. Her hair was a glossy black, tied back into a ponytail held by a golden braid gold hair tie. With her glossy hair were pale purple eyes that, from a distance, my look grey, but upon a closer look, you would see the hue of purple.

While her appearance may have made Jill a pretty face too look at, she was far from a weak womAn. She was not in anyway a kind soul, to the point where torturing, killing, or sacrificing seemed like another daily thing. Her cold exterior seemed to be an appropriate contrast with her beauty. She may appear as a pretty face and nothing more, but if she wanted to, she would either stick a bullet or knife right between her targets eyes without the slightest of remorse.

She wears a unique uniform. The uniform was slim and sleeveless, with the colours being white and black all around, and going along with the uniform was a white and red cloak. She also was wearing long white pants, and the white boots she had were covering the thighs.

Yet the one thing in her design that was completely unique to her was her right arm. Instead of flesh, her entire arm, right up to her shoulder, was replaced by a metal prosthetic.

As of now, she had been enjoying one of the only things that could really bring up her day, cigarettes. Long ones at that.

"I've been telling you so many times, Commander, you need to reduce the amount of times you smoke." the woman next to her scolded Jill.

The person next to the commander was younger than Jill. Somewhere in her twenties to be more precise.

Unlike most of the other people present in Arzenal, Emma Bronson was a Mana user. The prejudice and the discrimination of Norma was shared by her, and while she did not take it to the extreme, she was still someone who disliked them.

However, Jill in her opinion was the _only_ exception to that. Her discipline and her clear authority over others was something that outweighed her prejudice.

Emma's appearance varied greatly from Jill's. She had green hair, which was much more vibrant than Jill's black hair, and it was done in an updo fashion, though the majority of her hair was covered by a beret. Her clothing consisted of a a white top that was outlined in yellow, and with it came a simple but tight purple dress, allowing some of the top of her cleavage to be revealed.

"And I've told _you_ , Officer, a cigarette is the only way to elevate a shitty day." said the Commander, taking her new pipe out of her mouth.

"You are the one who is in charge with commanding the pilots and if you suddenly fall ill during a mission, then what will happen to pilots when they are in combat?" the Inspecting General's scolding became harsher each time her leader would take the pipe in and out of her mouth.

A puff of smoke rose into the air and Jill had leaned back into her chair, putting her feet onto the desk, before she gave Emma a casual grin, "You worry too much, Emma."

The officer gave Jill a growl of annoyance, "I'm telling you, if you keep up this routine then you're bound to die sooner than you think!" she yelled, her patience nearing the end of its limits.

The commanders casual posture just irked Emma even _more_ , and the fact that she didn't seem to pay attention to her just made her want to stick one of her cigarettes down her throat.

However, Jill's next sentence served to put Emma off her thoughts, "I have no plans on dying anytime soon, Emma. I do have a job to do after all."

Emma was aware of the two ways that sentence could be applied, and her posture wavered slightly.

"I understand what you mean, Commander Jill." the officer regained her posture before continuing, "But even so, I'm still the Inspecting General of Arzenal, and being that you are the leader, I should not only be monitoring your activity as Arzenal's commander, but should also be monitoring your health." and so came back her scoldingg, which was beginning to bother Jill now.

A sigh came out of the commander and she decided to ignore the Officer's warning, much to Bronson's displeasure.

But before either of them got to do anything else, the sound of alarms erupted.

There were three operators in the Command Center with Jill and Emma. They all wore similar uniforms to Jill, however the differences were that they had no cloaks, and their outfits were a light and dark blue that replaced the certain areas of white and black.

"Massive singularity opening has been detected!" The first of the other three girls was the Novice Communications Operator Olivier. Her green hair was a darker shade than Emma's, and her hair was kept short while a headband held up some of her hair and creating two bangs that framed her face. She also had yellow eyes to accompany her hair.

"It has appeared in section F-1, and it is widening quickly!" the next Operator, Pamela, was the Chief Communication Controller. She was as young as Olivier, and this time her hair was blonde and her eyes were green. Her blonde streams of hair were long and two curved bangs formed in front of her face.

"That far away? Hm... what reason would they have to create an opening so far away from Arzenal?" Jill murmured to herself, holding her chin with her fingers trying to deduce the situation, "Estimate how many DRAGON's there are." Her command came out stern and unwavering, one of her many traits as the leader.

"Beginning estimation now!" the final girl among the five of the females was the Chief Dispatcher, Hikaru. Unlike most of the others here, her hair was kept short and was curled instead of smooth and long. And, while the others had a more colourful eyes, Hikaru had grey eyes.

Jill looked out the window after looking at each of the ladies from the three terminals, getting ready for a big event to happen. Because based on the irregular position of the singularity and the size of it-

 _-she had a_ very _strong gut feeling that today was going to be_ much _different than any other._

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it's been now, but Mika had been flying for less than an hour by now. Right now, he was overseas, moving in the direction that Orga had told him to go. For some strange reason, the children that were now contained in the shipping container had fallen asleep after Mika whispered comforting words to them all. It was abnormal, but it made the ride a bit smoother now.

One certain problem that was very notable was the amount of fuel that was being used to keep Barbatos airborne. Earth's gravity remained as impressive a Mika remembered, even though this was a different Earth. Unfortunately, because of this, our protagonist needed to use a _significantly_ larger amount of propellant to keep flying.

Even with the many thrusters that Barbatos was equipped with, it didn't really spare any propellant. All of them to a certain extent were needed in order to allow Mika to fly for so long.

By now, his tanks had reached 47% already because of the distance he was traveling, "Will I be able to make it to the place that you want me to go to?" asked Mika, fairly concerned because of the fact that there was no nearby land to rest on.

 ** _"Don't worry, the island you'll be arriving to is not_ too _far away by now, just keeping moving forward."_** confirmed Orga, allowing Mika to relax.

"Sigh... Oi." Mika's sudden call got Orga to make a grunt, "Can you explain to me what happened back there, with the kids?"

 ** _"Well..."_** a long pause hung int there air, as Orga began to contemplate what to say, **_"can't_ _really say much 'cause I don't know a whole lot about what happened-"_**

"Don't give me that," Mika's deadpanned voice interrupted Orga, "I could hear you murmur something before you said you didn't know anything." one of his brows lowered, showing that he was not about to tolerate Orga being sketchy again.

"You were never like this while we were at Tekkadan..."

A quick heave, which was supposedly Orga laughing, escaped the tanned man's lips, **_"Sorry... but..."_** even more chuckles came out of Orga by now, and there was a very, _very_ small twitch in Mika's eye, **_"I... I was honest with you because you were right in front of my face, and I would've gotten something like a punch or pinch to the ear if I tried to lie to you. Plus, I never really had any reason to lie or keep anything from you during those times. But now... because you can't do anything to me..."_**

Sigh... those days. In the early days, while Tekkadan was known as CGS, and after the battle of Edmonton, Orga was so honest with Mika. They did not keep _too_ many secrets from each other, and they definitely were not as sketchy to each other, or vague with each other at all.

But now... what was so different as of now, other than the fact that they could not see each other? Why now of all times?

 ** _"... you are_ so _easy to fuck with..."_**

...

...

...

And so... Mika learned what it was like to have a vein on his forehead, "I don't really like... annoying things. And I _especially_ don't like annoying people..." despite doing his best to keep up his poker face, Mika's expression and voice came out ominous, much more than he wanted them to.

 ** _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just another thing to add on your list of contradictions."_** Orga replied nonchalantly, annoying Mika even more.

... You know what... fuck it. There was no point in making any retorts because Mika could not do a _thing_ about Orga's fucking around. It may have been annoying, but it was still Orga, and at least he hasn't changed _too_ much.

Still annoying though...

 _ **"Anyway, if there is something else you want to know, now it's a good time to ask."**_ the offer got Mika to get off of his previous thoughts.

His blue eyes diverted from the monitors and he looked up, his mind going back to the previous questions that he didn't get to ask yet, "Hm... what are a few important things that I will need to know while I'm here?" a basic thing to ask, but it was also vital.

 ** _"Where. To. Start..."_** Orga's dramatic emphasis on those words meant that there was a lot of things to consider if he wanted to get around this world, _**"to start, how's about I tell you about this world's**_ **mythical creatures** _ **."**_

"Eh?" so that's another thing to add to the list of bizarreness that this world contains: mythical creatures...

 _ **"These guys don't have any known name... at least to humanity and to Norma. But, Norma have given these creatures a description, and as a result, a name."**_ no name, and no true origins, and all that these beings have been given are a description that makes a pronounceable acronym, _**"Dimensional, Rift, Attuned, Gargantuan, Organic, Neotypes."**_

Quite a long description for these things, and there were a few words that Mika didn't know. But they made an acronym that seemed... out of place, or, out of this _world_. At least when compared to the rest of the world. Not that Mika knew much, but the name just seemed... strange.

D.R.A.G.O.N.

"... Dragon?"

* * *

The alarms had been rumbling throughout Arzenal and the hanger was busy getting things ready for the squadron heading out to fight. Each of them head either been performing maintenance on the Para-mails, readying weapons, or setting the Para-mails unto the launch pads.

All of the mechanics were mostly dressed in yellow and orange mechanic suits and that allowed the pilots to stand out.

As of now, three of the pilots from the 1st troop were making their way towards the hanger. The three of them all teen girls and were they were all of the primary colours, and both their colours and their... interesting choice of clothing made them all the more apparent.

The first was the one in the middle, a girl above the age of 15 with shining red hair that was tied into big twintails held by pink hair ties. Multiple bangs framed her face, two on the sides on her face and one in between her purple eyes.

The second among them, on the red heads left, was a girl of the same age, with short and curly orange hair and blue eyes. There was a mole below her left eye.

The final one, right to the read head, had light blue hair which covered her left pink eye. Her hair was long and was braided into one pigtail that hung from her right shoulder. There were also freckles on her cheeks.

The three of them would be visually appealing to a male and possibly some female audiences, and that could be interpreted in two different ways: They were wearing multiple, very vibrant colours, or their outfits could turn others into blushing messes.

The three of the teens were wearing rider suits of different colours, and the suits were... scandalous to put it bluntly. Their skin was visible in many areas, the shoulders, the stomach, the thighs, and most of all, the _curves_. A fair majority of the suit was made of some sort of solid white plastic. They also had full face visors that were connected to a comm. link device.

Hilda wore a red suit, Rosalie, the one with orange hair, had a yellow one, and Chris, the one with blue hair, wore a green suit.

"So, a massive singularity opening, but none of the DRAGON's have passed through yet..." Hilda was the first to speak, "Sounds sketchy."

"I'd say that those small fries are just afraid to approach us, considering how far away the opening is from us." the Rosalie claimed arrogantly.

"Hmph, well when you put it like that..." the claim got the redhead to get similar thoughts, as she crossed her arm under her visible bust.

A sigh came out of Chris' mouth, and then she smiled at her two friends, "Those ego's of yours may be what gets you both killed." it was more of a joke rather than an insult.

"That may be true, Chris, but you guy's aren't on my squad for no reason." a new, mature voice spoke to the trio.

The three of their heads turned to the leader of the 1st troop. Said leader was a _very_ alluring women, leaning on the wall.

She had a plump and buxom body, which was hugged by her purple rider suit, making her all the more distracting to say the least. AShe had long and wavy blonde hair that reached her waist and irregular bangs that covered beautiful face. Speaking of which, she also had green eyes that perfectly matched her hair colour.

The three of teens straightened their bodies and gave their commander, Zola, a two-fingered salute.

The adult women then approached her comrades, while having a sort of naughty look on her face. The look on their commander made the teens anxious, because from their 'experiences' with Zola, that look meant things would get _steamy_...

"You girls are just _adorable_ when you get cocky..." her smile became predatory as she stared at Hilda, her hands reaching out to the twin tailed girl before she did something uncalled for.

Her hands groped a handful... of her breast. Hilda made a gasp and she moaned at the feeling of Zola's hand massaging her mounds. All the while, Chris and Rosalie had backed away, their faces flushed as their leader roped their friend. Zola's next hand came to the back of Hilda's head, and she pulled her towards herself, bringing their faces closer, "Z-Zola... we're ab-bout t-to... battle~" Hilda's sentences were spoken with moans and stutters in between, while her cheeks grew more flush.

"Aw~ that doesn't mean we can't have a little _fun_ before we go..." the captains teasing and alluring voice was like a sign to make Hilda submit.

Things got even more smutty when the blonde stuck out her tongue and trailed it up Hilda's neck, making her subordinate whimper even more. Trails of saliva ran down the redhead cheeks and neck and by now her entire face had began red.

"H-ha... ahhnnn~" Zola's tongue then went lower than Hilda's neck, and slowly got close to where her _hands_ were touching, getting the other two to look cover their eyes...though they peeked through their fingers.

But the lewd moment was then rudely interrupted by a slap to Zola's hand.

"Now is not the time for such antics, Captain!" another new girl spoke up and this time, this one was scolding Zola.

The captain winced in slight pain while Hilda held her breast and turned away while her companions awkwardly comforted her.

Zola turned around and saw the Deputy Chief of her squadron. This girl had smooth purple hair and like with Hilda it was tied into twintails. But this time, they weren't as bushy as the redheads and instead were smoother and smaller, resulting in fewer bangs.

"Nah~ Salia, why must you always be such a spoilsport?" mock complaining came out of Zola's mouth. Even if she did not appreciate having her fun interrupted, this was a bit more of a crucial time so Salia's interruption was justified.

Even so, it has been a bit since the last time Zola and the three girls have had a _session_ with each other, and she just wanted to have a little bit of _something_.

But it looks like it will be a bit longer until she gets wait she wants.

"Ara, ara, getting side tracked right before a mission, Captain Zola? That could be pretty risky." to contrast with the playful, stern and arrogant voices of the party, a welcoming and gentle voice spoke up and jested with Zola.

Compared to the other ladies, this girl had a much more vibrant appearance. Her hair was bright pink and as long as Zola's, but one hair absolutely refused to stay down. She had very bright green eyes, too.

"Hai, hai. I'm serious now, Ersha." Zola's uncaring and playful demeanor was _really_ contradicting to her words.

Though, Ersha just laughed and the trio had given her strange smirks. Salia, being the more stern member among them, just sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _Their captain's repulsiveness and her carelessness could be a pain sometimes._

"Quiz time!" as the cherry on top of this mix of ice cream, the next speaker was much more energetic and, possibly, more playful than Zola's, "How many DRAGON's will appear today?!"

Laughs, sighs, and smiles were shared among them all, and Zola spoke up before anyone else, "Well, we're about to find out, Vivian." she said, laughing all the while.

Unlike most of the girls here, Vivian was much younger in terms of appearances. She was shorter than the rest of the group and less "developed" than them all. She looked like the most childish of them all. She had short red-pink hair, and just like Ersha, there was one hair that stubbornly stood up. Her left bangs were braided together and the braid was held by two blue bead accessories. To add to her somewhat child like design, her golden eyes were big and shiny, and it really set off her whole child like design.

Vivian was the odd ball among the first squad. While everyone else had a more quite, boring, sassy and/or passive attitude, Vivian was much more active and joyous them the lot.

But with the idle chatter out of the way, it was time to get to their mission now. They ran past the many mechanics maintenance workers, and they boarded their own personal machines.

 **(** **Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 10 Survive the battle)**

Zola, being the leader, took the Para-mail that was in front of the rest, a purple and orange one, "Alrighty girls! We have not been alerted as to how many DRAGONs have appeared yet, but we will follow our standard formation!" the very sudden change in demeanor was surprising. Zola seemed like an entirely different person now, andall traces of carelessness had all been abandoned. In its place was a face of someone serious, "Ersha, Chris and Rosalie, your Para-mails are built for support fire, so stay behind the rest of us!"

" _Yes Ma'am!"_ the three of the following obliged together.

Each of the pilots had a Para-mail that corresponded to the colour of their rider's suit. Ersha was on a Para-mail coloured orange and red, Chris had her hands on a green and purple one, and Rosalie was piloting a yellow and blue one.

"Hilda, Salia, Vivian! The three of you will be right next to me, we'll engage within closer range of the DRAGONs!"

 _"Yes Ma'am!"_

Hilda was on one that was red and yellow, Salia was on one that was both a light and dark blue, and Vivian's was on with that was both light and dark pink.

"Well if that's settled," a feral smirk stretched across Zola's cheeks and her eyes were filled with a mix of steel and fire, "Zola squadron, SORTIE!"

Multiple engines erupted, but instead of the blue fire that would erupt from a thruster, the flames were multi colored in a galaxy like fashion and somehow it acted as propulsion for the entire machine.

The blonde captain was the first to fly away, and soon after the rest of her subordinates followed her into the air, the same galaxy styled fire erupting from the wings.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

"So, _DRAGONs_ ," Mika put emphasis on DRAGON to indicate he was pronouncing it as an acronym, "kill humans for no apparent reason, and Norma that aren't killed are sent to a place called... _Arzenal_?" the name was strange, replacing the 's' in 'arsenal' with 'z' for a name for a base of operations.

 ** _"That's the jist of it, and really, that's what Norma are taught to believe."_** a sigh could be heard after Orga finished his sentence, **_"They are only allowed to live in this world as weapons to kill DRAGONs."_**

That didn't really set well with Mika, because that kind of belief was very similar to what Human Debris could be defined as.

 _Cheap, Disposable._

"If that's how things are like for Norma, than is Arzenal... anything like CGS?"

CGS, the name of what Tekkadan _used_ to be before Orga lead the charge to revolution. After Mika killed a couple of the adults from the First Corps, everything for the other members changed forever. CGS became Tekkadan and they slowly became a well known mafia in the span of two years.

Things started out _very_ rough for the soon to be Tekkadan members and the idea of a different version of CGS did _not_ sound all that appealing to Mika.

 ** _"No,"_ ** the initial reply got a small, relieved huff out of Mika and things became better as Orga kept going, _**"really, if anything, Arzenal is**_ **much** _ **better than what Tekkadan used to be."**_

"Then... what _is_ Arzenal like, compared to Tekkadan at least?" he asked.

 ** _"Well, it's not as kind as Tekkadan. It's a bit more stern and the death rate is fairly higher compared to when we do our missions."_** Mika became a bit iffy after hearing the difference between Arzenal and Tekkadan, _**"Though... Arzenal is more than what CGS or any Space Pirate organization could ever be."**_ that, that was _much_ more reassuring.

Mika sighed and out came another question right after, "If I'm going to be going there, then will there be anyone I can trust?" Mika then looked at the shipping container holding the sleeping infants, and his eyes softened, "And will they be safe there."

It was nice for Mika to be worried about the kids and Orga could understand his mistrust of another organization without his approval of working with them, but Orga still knew about Arzenal better than Mika, **_"You've got nothing to worry about, Mika. There are a lot of people you can, or will grow to trust, and Arzenal takes great care of all of the children they raise."_**

"That's good..." his eyes focused on what Barbatos' monitors were seeing and he still saw nothing but blue, "So how much further-"

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

 **(** **Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 11 Vulnerable Surface)**

An ear piercing screech prevented Mika from asking further questions, and the boy winced slightly from the sound.

He brung a hand to his ringing ear. As he continued to fly forward, he managed to see as he was propelling forward, and as he got closer, the view got clearer.

It indeed looked like an island mixed with aspects of a base of operation, and from a distance, he could make out a few things about the island. First was the long dock that stuck out of the side of the island, it was probably the one thing that could be seen at any and most distances and angles. The other notable thing was the mountains on the island, they were spiky and tall and this time they could be seen from all angles and distances.

It wasn't anything to write home about, not at all. But as one would say, "don't judge a book by its cover".

 _ **"For your answer, it's not that far away."**_ said Orga with humor laced into his words.

Mika's sense's and limbs were on edge now because of the roar and the new territory, "Now what?"

 _ **"Land behind the mountains, the kids will be safe there."**_

With no words spoken, Barbatos picked up speed, and moved towards Arzenal.

* * *

This was _not_ going to be a good day, inside the Command Center, Jill had an annoyed and concerned expression right now, for they have just confirmed how many DRAGON's had come through the singularity.

"We're still calculating, but we have detected over 60 at this point! Two of them Brig-Class, One of them Galleon class and the rest are Schooner-Class with their numbers increasing!" the confirmation came from Hikaru, whose description came out panicked.

"That many in one day?! For what reason do they have to appear in such numbers?!" Emma yelled throughout the room while staring at the screen, showing Zola's squad flying into a massive swarm of DRAGONs.

Jill bit her thumb as she observed Arzenal's best troop with an unsure gaze.

"That many Schooners is not impossible, but it's definitely not often. And two Brig-classes and Galleon-class is something that hasn't happened, ever. Just why would they appear with this much numbers and 3 strong classes in one attack?" Jill whispered to herself, watching three _callosal_ lizards, two green, one purple, come out of the opening.

"Can Zola's squadron handle this kind of assault?" asked Emma with concern radiating off of her.

"Zola's squad isn't known as the best in Arzenal for nothing, they can kill all of those Schooners no problem, it's the three superior classes that will trouble them." retorted Jill, trying her best not to sound too worried.

"Wouldn't it be safer to send out another troop to assist them?" to Emma, that course of action would guarantee the least amount of casualties, and despite Zola's superb leadership, that did not mean that she could prevent the death's of her subordinates. Heck, some of her subordinates _did_ die while working under her.

"No." the immediate decision got Emma to look at feel questionable about Arzenal's commander, for why would she not take the more logical course of action?

"Eleanor and Betty's squad members do not have enough experience with big DRAGON swarms, if we send them out there, they might only get in the way."

That... actually made a lot of sense.

But still, Emma stared at the incoming threats with doubt in her mind. This was a threat level that they didn't deal with daily, so seeing such a sight happen out of the blue was worrying, to say the least. The fact that Jill could keep her cool at a time like this was nothing short of amazing.

Though, she would be wrong about that last part. Jill, despite keeping her cool exterior, was indeed troubled by the sight. Against these numbers, while they were rising, not even Zola's troop could get through this without difficulty. Casualty possibilities were more than possible without the right approach and if they fail the other troops would need to be sent out to handle the rest. And even then the chances of success should the first line of defense fail were still questionable.

 _'No one's more capable of handling a swarm like this except for you girls . We're counting on you all.'_

 **(Music end)**

* * *

"This is far from a pleasant sight..." Zola's words came out low and distraught as she stared at the singularity opening with much awe and an equal amount of fear.

In front of her and her squadron was a _huge_ swarm of DRAGONs, with the majority being Schooner-Class, of course, all of which surrounded... 2 Brig-Classes... and a GALLEON-CLASS?! "Why have such numbers appeared randomly, and for no reason at that...?" her voice was still distraught, and sweat began to fall down her mature face.

 ** _"Captain Zola! How should we proceed?!"_** The voice of Salia through the in comm. links rang through Zola's head, making her raise her head, and glare at the increasing numbers.

"Girls, listen very closely! This is just like any other mission we have done, only on a larger scale! So we will proceed how we normally do! All of you know your positions correct?!"

 _ **"YES, MA'AM!"**_ was her immediate reply.

"Then assume your roles!" she exclaimed.

Acting open her orders, the rest of the first troop began to move towards their respective positions. Ersha, took position above Zola, Chris and Rosalie floated behind her, Vivian and Salia flew in front of her, and Hilda stayed right below.

Each of them had stayed where they were, inactive for a few minutes as they watched the upcoming threats approaching. A rising Number of Schooners, and two Brig's right beside the massive Galleon.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Nervousness spread throughout the team, even getting to Vivian of all people, as they watched their "prey" come through the singularity, and there numbers rising at a steady pace. They slowly flew towards the team, and each of them, excluding the leader, were waiting in anticipation for their orders. They got closer, and because of the distance between them all, it made their onslaught seem... slow

They got closer...

Closer...

 _And closer...!_

"OPEN FIRE!"

 ***BANG-BANG-BANG!***

 ***BLAM, BLAM!***

The sound of bullets and the explosion of larger shells were released into the air, ringing through it as if it were the sound of the beginning/end of a wild west showdown. The battle begins...

* * *

By now, Emma had nervous written all over her now. Sweat was pouring from her head and some of her limbs were shaking because of the initiation of the battle.

Jill, while not sporting the same emotions, body actions or expression, still had a small drop of sweat on her cheek, _'Tch...'_ she began to grit her teeth At the sight of numerous Schooners exiting the singularity. Without the best team in Arzenal, the entire base of operation could be at risk of getting annihilated by any more incoming DRAGONs. And if that happens...

 _... All her plans will have been for nothing._

 _'I need all of you alive, so you better watch out for them all, Zol-'_

 ***BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!***

The sudden ringing of the alarms brought Jill out of her daze, and she leaned forward with wider eyes, "What is it?" she asked with a raised tone.

"Incoming unknown signal! Moving south of our location and fast!" the exclamained Pamela.

At a time like this, while they were dealing with a rising DRAGON invasion, they had to deal with another possible threat? This day just keeps getting _better_ _and better_.

"The signature is definitely that of a machine... but..." Oliver's report began to falter as she began to examine the signature.

"What is it?" asked Jill, still staying alert because of all the commotion.

"I... can't identify what the machine is."

"What?"

Arzenal's commander got out of her seat and moved to Oliver's desk, placing one hand onto the desk, and leaning her head above the girl's shoulder.

"What I mean to say is that the signature of this machine is something that we haven't picked up yet. Meaning it's not a transport plane, nor any vehicle we know. It doesn't even match the frequency of a Para-mail!"

So an unidentified machine that was not recognized by their radars? A new Para-mail? A new Vehicle? A threat? Ally? Regardless, because of the different frequency they could not detect what it was. One thing's for sure, though, this new arrival was either gonna do one of three things:

1\. Either the unknown has come to make things worse.

2\. The unkown's gonna do nothing at all to help the team.

3\. The unknown _might_ just help.

One seemed like the most likely one as of now. A random arrival comes in at the worst time possible and the unknown turns out to be an enemy who wants to ruin their day. Second option seems equally as likely, this guy/gal may have a different destination and was just passing by. The third one... well, there was no reason for this machine to help them at all, and even if it decides to, there were _way_ to many enemies, so one more allie isn't going to do much to turn the tides.

Plus, what would that person get out of it?

"Can you pick up the machine's frequency so that we can contact it?" asked Jill, leaning into the screen even more.

"That seems... unlikely." replied Oliver, beginning to work on her new task to the best of her ability, "I've checked just now and as far as I can tell, this machine has a completely different frequency than any Para-mail or vehicle we have encountered before, so it's impossible to know what frequency it will take to connect us with it." she said with a troubled expression present on her face.

Jill let out a small grunt, and then moved over to Palma. She reached the blonde and her eyes narrowed onto the screen that displayed the radar. A single red dot indicated that the unknown had appeared far behind their best team, and as of now.

All she and the rest of the others could do right now is pray for the best. Pray for the survival of Zola's troop, and pray that the unknown wasn't going to be trouble.

* * *

 **(Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 21 Reckless Anger)**

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Things were... chaotic to say the least. The sky was swarming with nearly an unending amount of Schooners, all of which were either surrounding or diving towards the team in the middle of the chaos. All of them had no room to take a breath, as their hands had been clenching the triggers for firing their respective weapons.

 _ **"Girls, you...**_ **may _have a problem on your hands-"_**

 ***BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG-***

"Huh?! We're dealing with a literal _armada_ of DRAGONs right now! What more do we have to worry about?!" the loud voice and the banging of bullets cut off Jill's warning over the intercom.

The rapid style fire of the guns and the explosion of many cannon shells tore down many Schooner classes at the same time, but more kept coming in, practically replacing the ones the had just died.

 _ **"Tch! Just how many are planning on coming out?!"**_ said Hilda, as she tore through another Schooner with multiple bullet rounds.

 ***BAAAAANG!***

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

 ***Slash!***

 ** _"This is pretty important, actually!"_**

Zola shot down three more Schooners before she yelled at her leader again, "Well, what is it?! Our hands are _pretty_ full, and we can't really deal with anything else right now!" she sounded very frustrated and annoyed as of now and unlike many of their other missions Zola did not smirk when killing DRAGONs this time.

 _ **"We've detected an unknown machine heading your way,"**_ Zola looked incredulous after hearing that, **_"and you know what this means. Either this thing is gonna ignore us, make things worse, or just_ might _offer some assistance."_**

Zola bit her lip and tightened her already hard grip on the controls and the triggers. Had it just been dealing with the DRAGONs, despite their ridiculous numbers, then she'd live with it... unless someone died.

But dealing with a new girl that could potentially be a threat was when Zola knew that the world wanted to fuck her up. Just _what_ did she do to deserve this?! A latrge scale DRAGON invasion, plus another person aiming their arms at their backs like targets?! That is bullshit.

 **SQWUUUAAA-**

 ***Slash***

The sword of Zola's Arquebus silenced an incoming Schooner and once again she began to yell into her comm. device, "Kch! How long do we have until it arrives?!"

* * *

"At the speed that it's going at, it will be arriving in about- ah?" Jill's confirmation halted when she saw what the machine was doing on the radar.

 _ **"What now?!"**_

"It... the machine has stopped." replied Jill.

On the radar, the red indicator slowly began to drop in speed as it reached the edge of the southern area of Arzenal. Once it went past the border of water to land, it completely stopped moving.

 _ **"It**_ **what** _ **now?!"**_ Zola's yelling got Jill out of her little daze.

"Hold on, it's staying still right now. We'll tell you if it starts to move again." she finished, earning a growl from Zola.

The commander's eyes narrowed on the red marker, suspicion and wariness being shown all over her face as she was getting nervous about how this all will end, _'Dammit, now what? Why of all times must an unknown threat appear at one of the worst times possible? Had I Not lost my arm, this may have been the worst day ever...'_ thought Jill as she bit her lip at the thought.

All the while, she impatiently stared at the unknown wondering just what the thing was gonna do when it started to move again.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

The crate was gently laid down on a flat surface of the mountains and the Barbatos was in a kneeling position.

Inside the white MS's cockpit, Mika had looked at the foreign sight present on the monitors. Small red... things flying all around the opposite side of the island, each of them enclosing any escape route for the new, small, and strange new robots.

 **(** **Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 6 An Orphan's sorrow)**

Unlike a Gundam or an MS in general, these new machines were noticeably smaller with a very different frame. They had strangely coloured flames bursted from the thrusters on the wings and weird head sculpts. All and all, the robots had a very different design and a different... feeling to them.

When he looked at these robots, his immediate thoughts were that they were... _beautiful_. Their movements, the way they fly around in the air and their odd design was pretty, in his opinion. But at the same time, he felt two things. One was that he felt as if... he's seen that design before, like he's already encountered something like these machines, that this wasn't something _entirely_ new to him. But he couldn't really put his finger on it. He just couldn't really trace his memories back to what he was reminded of. And then there was something else, something like a Gundam, but at the same time it was different. It was hard to put into words.

 ** _"They're pretty little things, aren't they?"_** Orga stopped Mika from getting too in depth with his thoughts and the latter tilted his head up a bit more.

"... Yeah, compared to a Gundam or any other Mobile Suit." said Mika honestly while zooming in on the battle.

 _ **"But, what do you think about those**_ **other** _ **guys."**_ he referred to the DRAGONs.

Mika turned his attention to the many red lizards that were flying all over the place, "I really don't know how to feel about them..." Whether they were ugly or not, if they seemed strong or weak and what they were over all, he... he didn't know. He just couldn't really draw any feelings or opinion on these things because he just didn't know what to feel about them, at all. That was how _weird_ they were.

 **(Music end)**

The battle between the new machines and the 'DRAGONs' raged on, and as of now, the fight seemed to progress at a relatively slow rate. With the monotonous deaths of the DRAGONs and the constant sound of shots being fired, things seemed to be going nowhere.

"They're gonna die if this keeps up..." Said Mika, as if stating fact.

 _ **"With the firepower and the numbers they have as of**_ **now** _ **, they will."**_ stated Orga, his hinting to Mika fairly obvious.

Mika got the message, and stared at his supposed destination with his hands ready to push the controls.

But, he was stopped, **_"Mika,"_** the boy's eyes widened and Orga's voice sounded... _stern_ this time, _**"life after death was something that indeed sounded like a fantasy, but now that we both know that it's not, what it**_ **truly** _ **means is a second chance to live."**_ the quote from Akihiro, or perhaps his younger brother made Orga's next sentence unforeseeable.

"So... what does that mean?" asked Mika.

 ** _"It means that you have a_ second _chance to live_ _how_ you _want_ _, you have a chance to make your_ own _choices."_** Mika's eyes got even bigger as Orga finished speaking, and before he could say more, his partner went on, **_"Mika... for almost_ seventeen _years we've been partners, but up until then, I've been the one to make the calls most of the time."_**

To his _own_ surprise, Mika was actually starting to get a _little_ scared fro what was coming next. Just what was Orga going on about? What was he trying to tell him?

 _ **"This time things are different, I'm not**_ **physically** _ **with you now and your actions are going to be for**_ **yourself** _ **. All I can really do, and what I have been doing, is guide you."**_ his austere tone was something new and it threw Mika off, because he didn't sound like this for as long as he had arrived to this Earth.

 _ **"Today... I feel like should be the start of your**_ **own _path."_** a small confused gasp came out of Mika in response to that, _**"It's time to be honest with yourself, starting now. It's time for you to think and make your own choices, and to give your**_ **own _orders for yourself."_**

Mika, doing his best to take this all in, moved Barbatos' head to the container that was laid onto the ground and then the monitors moved to the air battle currently being played out. His face was both surprised and confused, representing that he had not seen what Orga had said coming and it also showed that he didn't know how to _feel_ about it... _at all._

And before he could come to terms with Orga's last sentence, he asked a question:

 **"Do you want to put your faith, trust, and possible your future in the hands of people whose names you don't even know of, or, would you rather take the children with you elsewhere, in hopes of finding them a better place to hide."**

Being honest with _himself_... if he gave it some thought, Orga was right. When it came down to decisions, Mika did have the capacity to make his own. But... ultimately, it was _Orga_ that lead him through life. When faced with an obstacle or a hard corner to turn, Orga's voice was what helped him stay on track. He was the one to choose the fork in the road.

Even if he tried... he could not remember a time where he... relied on _himself_.

Before he could think any further, his lilac haired companion spoke up again. _**"Just know, partner, that whatever path you decide on, I'm going to be with you**_ **all** _ **the way."**_ said Orga, his sounding much softer.

Those words really helped to reassure Mika. When he began talking about him being... independent, it felt like he was going to... leave him. That he was going to leave him on his own for here on out. To know that he was still going to be his pillar of support _really_ helped to calm his racing emotions.

So... either help total strangers which, if he thought about it, he _wouldn't_ know if he could trust or not without Orga and put your life in their hands by helping and joining them.

Or, abandon these guy's ass's and high tail it out of here with the kids in his hands. With no idea of where to go or who to ask for help. He could go back to the kingdom again, but... with the stunt he pulled, it would probably be hard to sneak in with Barbatos again. And if they catch him... well, kids might not even get to say their first words or learn how to walk and he will not be able to hold his end of the promise he made with Orga. There's not even a guarantee that he has enough propellent to fly for another hour.

Man... who'd of thought that deciding without Orga at a time and situation like this would be this hard. Still, if it was without Orga this time, then he'd need to think rationally. If he decided to help these people, and try to communicate with them afterwards, there are a few things that could play out:

He could be betrayed and they would either hold him prisoner, or kill him. _Or_ they would be suspicious but let him stay, while keeping tabs on him just to be sure.

All the while, who _knows_ what they would do to the kids in either scenario.

Now, among them, which is the better option?

...

 _'Dammit...'_ Mika thought with frustration while biting his lip.

And he was running out of time too. At this point, the pilots the weird machines would be eaten by the DRAGONS if he did not decide soon. He would regret if he just stood and watched, but at the same time, he probably wouldn't have any regrets if he left now.

His eyes clenched at this point because he...

... He just... didn't know... he didn't know which to choose. He justcouldn't.

 _... Which...?_

 _Which?_

 _Which?!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ***Pulse***

"Huh?!" Mika made another small gasp upon feeling a sensation in his back. His eyes and head averted to the plug connecting him and the Alaya-Vijnana system to Barbatos.

He felt that weird sensation. When it came to adapting to a different atmosphere or battlefields, something would happen and he would feel something that would guide him when he is in a tight spot.

This time though, the sensation felt a bit... different. He couldn't explain it before and _definitely_ not now, but somehow, he just knew. He just knew what that feeling meant when it came in to guide him and he followed it every time it kicked in to help.

His eyes closed more gently this time and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. If he wanted to make the right choice, he needed a clear mind and he needed to think carefully about the choices he had.

Which one did _he_ want? Which one would put the kid's in the least amount of danger...?

 _...Which did_ he _feel was right for him?_

 ***Pulse...* *Pulse...***

...

...

...

 ***Pulse!***

His eyes widened, and his hands gripped the controls.

 ***Clang***

 _The sound of one of Rex's manipulators grabbing its mace rang through the air._

* * *

 **(** **Iron Blooded Orphans OST : 3 Dual for life)**

"Fucking hell, is there no end to these things?!" Zola said to herself, her anger breaking through its peak.

Despite the amount they have killed, which was shown by the amount of DRAGON bodies floating in the sea water, they were still coming. They were starting to run low on ammo at this point, and the likelihood of them lasting with just swords was not a high.

Even if they saved their freezing shots, they needed to be precise when firing them at the two Brigs and the Galleon.

Speaking of which, they three of the big guy's began to get a bit more involved. They remained outside of the small circle of chaos with a little haven in the very middle of it that the squad created. But after a few minutes, they began to move and as a result they had to change their formation and their positioning a few times, all while fighting of the little guy's.

When their advances were finished, the Brig's and the Galleon would get out of the chaos again and observe the battle once more and then wait until there was another moment to attack.

 **SQWUUUUUAAAAAK!**

 ***Wham!***

 _ **"Ah!"**_ Ersha's cry made Zola look at her other busty team member who was being tackled by a Schooner and getting pushed outside of their sphere of protection.

"Ersha!" Zola shouted as she made a dash towards the pilot of the orange Para-mail, who was still being pushed out of their range.

Noticing that their captain needed assistance with helping a fellow team member, Hilda and Salia provided cover fire for their leader, while the rest continued to make sure that no other DRAGONs invaded their "safety sphere".

* * *

Ersha was finally able to stop the red reptilian from pushing her any further away by taking grabbing its neck and one of the wings and leading it towards her revolver-style cannons.

 ***BAAANG!***

Her hands pulled the trigger and the cannons blew apart the flesh of the Schooner.

The pinkette took the short amount of time she had to take in a few breathes. She then examined where she was right now and she noticed that she was now many meters away from her comrades. Her teeth clenched and she transformed her Para-mail into flight mode to get back to her comrades.

But, the other Schooner's weren't gonna have that. A group of them made an attempt to dive at her in order to stop her from getting to safety. She weaved and dodged as many as possible, but a few of them managed to land a few small nicks onto her Custom Hauser.

 ***CLANG***

"Aaaah!" one Schooner managed to land a solid hit and its talons latched onto the frame of the Para-mail, "Aaarrrrggg...!" Ersha grunted as she began to be pushed away once again from her friends.

And to make things worse, more continue to move in on her, not allowing her any time to break free of the Schooner who had latched onto her. Her jaw clenched harder as she tried to shake the Schooner off by increasing her thruster's output and moving and turning in random directions, but it had a strong grip on her.

She was too focused on getting free that she didn't even realise how many DRAGONS were soaring towards her, intent on tearing her machine and _her_ into shreds.

 _ **SQUUUUUUAAAAAA-**_

 ***BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!***

Multiple shots rained on the Schooners that tried to close in, and their bloody bodies dropped to the sea. Ersha was free to move because the Schooner on her was shot off, and her surprised faced turned from the top of her cockpit to the monitors, which showed her captain in her purple Arquebus coming in for the rescue.

 ** _"Go, Ersha!"_** ordered Zola.

Complying to her command, Ersha boosted to her original position, while her leader was behind her, shooting down pursuing DRAGONs, her thruster facing forward so that she was moving backwards. Ersha remained in Flight mode until she reached the others, and Zola was suppressing the pursuing Schooners while moving towards the other squad members as well.

Everything looked they were going to go _much_ smoother now that Ersha was within their mock haven, with the commander of the troop following not long after.

But like the rest of the day, fate wanted to _fuck_ with them, and things took a _major_ twist when metal with flesh.

 ***WHAM!***

"GAH!" Zola grunted as a Schooner rammed into her, the latter using its wing to shield itself when it impacted with her.

Like with Ersha, the small DRAGON kept on pushing onto the mature blonde moving her meters away from her subordinates. Only this time, this little guy was stronger, and it pushed Zola farther than the pinkette went.

"GeeeeAAAAAHHHHH!" the arm of her Arquebus launched forward and delivered a clean punch to the DRAGON, sending it a few meters away from her, before she shot it down with her rifle.

Her teeth grinded even harder than they already did, and it was questionable as to why none of them didn't break. Her knuckles white because of how hard she latched onto her controls. And the condition of both become even more questionable when she saw more Schooners coming at her.

The first two met a quick end as they were both shot down by a few quick shots to random areas of their bodies, and the next one got closer to Zola, but then she boosted upward to avoid enough tackle, before her sub-machine gun was pointed downward and shot a few rounds into the back of the small DRAGON. Another tried to take their bite, but met the same bloody fate when Zola pulled out her sword and slashed vertically, almost cutting the red lizard in half. And to add more blood onto the blade, her machine took made a full 180 and sliced horizontally at another Schooner, making a clean cut on its underbelly.

 **(Music end)**

Zola made a very loud growl after cutting down her recent DRAGON, and she did her best to move back to her group while doing so. But despite how many they have all killed, there was still a moderate amount of them left, and that was excluding the bigger guys.

Speaking of which-

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_ _ **!**_

Zola looked startled as she heard another loud whale, and it was coming from one of the Brig's, deciding it was time to make another move. Even without her there, the girls new what to do. But, they still had difficulties.

They were met with a couple of strikes from the Schooners while they avoided the giant DRAGONs body, and they had trouble staying staying as a sphere while they were moving.

Zola didn't want to waste any time, and she began to thrust towards her girls. And yet, she wasn't going to be getting back any time soon, because the other little fuckers weren't going to let her go anywhere, which made her want to chew on her lips as if they were gum.

She shot down a few while moving towards them, and three managed to avoid the shots before moving to her. Liked the rest of their comrades, their weapons were their wings, heads, teeth, feet, basically their entire bodies could be used to deal damage. The first missed their marking, and turned around briefly to shoot a few shots into it's back, killing it, before she turned around to face the other two. One of which, was able to get up into her face. However, her guard was still up, and she grabbed the neck. While the Schooner struggled, its head and other limbs wagging around in random directions to break free, it eventually met its end when Zola rammed the tip of her barrel into its head, and shot it twice to make sure it died.

As soon as the recent Schooner died, however, that was one when the fifth one managed to land a solid hit, pushing her back even more than she already was.

"Kerrr...!" Zola let out a louder growl as the tackle made the inside of her cockpit rumble.

She stopped her decent by landing a punch to the DRAGONs underbelly, making it back away in pain, and then shooting another few bullets into the same place, killing it instantly before it fell towards the deep blue. Unfortunately, when the Schooner backed away, it pushed Zola away a bit further, making her bite her lower lip as she continued to fall back.

She increased the output of her thrusters in order to stop her from falling even further, and thankfully she stopped. And, for some reason, the Schooners backed off, which was suspicious, but the commander needed to breath, and so she decided to take the time to take in a few breathes, while the idea to screw her eyes shut was a tempting idea at the same time.

"Huff-huff-huff... okay- huff... I gotta get back... to the girla-"

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Her eyes grew as wide as they could, as her Para-mail fully turned around, only to see the mouth of a Brig getting _way_ too close to her.

So _that's_ way the Schooners moved away from her, the big guy here singled her out because of how far she was from the rest and they got out of it's way of landing a nice bite of steel _and_ flesh.

Her face wasn't the only one that held both shock and horror, though.

* * *

 ***BANGBANGBANG***

Hilda's Glaive shot down two Schooners coming her and her squads way, before her she growled in anger of how long this "war" has been going on, "You fuckers, why don't you all just die already?!" she said, shooting down more Schooners while cursing at them.

 ***BOOOOOM***

Chris's cannons shot down many Schooners, and the explosion killed many nearby allies. Some survived however, and they came out of the smoke and charged at the pilots, getting a, "Tch!" from Chris.

However, Vivian had the other few covered and she drew her _temporary_ sword and flew towards the Schooners. The she slayed three of them while her machine gun shot down another two. Bodies hit the ocean and she returned to her original position.

"Hehehe!" her giggle was... unfitting for the atmosphere of this battle, to say the least.

Salia had been doing what everyone else was, and she had done her best to keep on eye out on everyone, including the DRAGONs, while her captain was absent, "Captain Zola! What what's our next move?!" she asked in dismay, and she initially got nothing as a reply, "Zola, can you hear me! What's going o-"

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

There roar of one of the Brig classes cut of Salia, and her machine turned to the source of the screech briefly, and so did the heads of the other pilot's Para-mails. And just like their captains, horror of a possible future was filled in their minds, and represented by the expression on their faces.

Time was slowed to a point where they could see nothing but the Brig's jaw slowly grow wider as it got closer to their leader's purple Arquebus, and, while they didn't know, the exhaustion that Zola experienced was the reason why she didn't realise how close the Brig was until it's roar snapped her out of it. And by the time she turned around, it looked as if hell was going to bring her in with open arms, only the "arms" were a giant mouth with teeth.

And just like any person who has a connection with someone important to them, the reaction from seeing this was obvious.

* * *

 **"ZOLA!/CAPTAIN!/ONEE-SAMA!"** The screams that rang across the intercoms fell upon dull ears, as Zola could barely hear the calls of her allies.

when people are about to die, it's said that their life flashes before their eyes. But, in Zola's case, that wasn't it. She could _think_ of her team, her commander, her hobbies, but... she only saw... death. All she could see was her upcoming death slowly approaching her and all she felt was... emptiness and _fear_.

She was afraid of this being how things ended. And she was afraid of what would happen to the girls if she died. Without her command, they might be following her afterwards and then, unless the other troops could finish off what they started, Arzenal's safety would be at major risk. Even if everyone _somehow_ survived, she could only imagine the pain the girl's would feel with her permanent absence.

That's where that empty feeling came from. If this was the end, then that's it. No more money to earn, no time in her bed with her girls and the loss of being able to see her girl's faces, she would lose everything.

And it was then that her time to think came to a halt, as the jaws of death came even closer before she realised it...

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

 ***BAAAAAAAAM***

 ***** **GUUUSSSHHH***

If it wasn't apparent enough, _everyone's_ eyes got wider than they could possibly be. Blood, _lots_ of blood came out of the Brig DRAGON's underbelly and embedded in the same place was a _giant_ \- no, _MASSIVE_ club like weapon held by a metal hand with golden claws. And connected to that hand was a machine bigger than any Para-mail or machine that Arzenal saw.

A white _**monster**_ with a unique inner frame, big arms, golden "horns", a mean red chin, and glowing green eyes. COmpared to a Brig, it was still relatively smaller, but it _towered_ over an average Schooner and all the Para-mails Arzenal produced.

To say that almost everyone was speechless at what they saw was an understatement. Thee mace stabbing through the Brig's flesh like butter being stabbed with a knife added to everyone's shock. Not even the DRAGONs were spared of this reaction. thee majority of them averted their attention to the source of the loud sound and, if they could show it, their reactions were nearly identical to the humans they were trying to kill.

 ***PSSSCH...!***

The smoke was released from the weapon and regardless of whatever this new machine was, it pulled the mace out of the Brig's underbelly. Retracting from the large weapon was a pile bunker that was _very_ deep into the flesh and the organs of the DRAGON. The shock from the hit plus how deep the spike went into its body made the Brig release a loud roar. It's roar stopped, however, because a blade connected to a wire shot out of the white machine's back and stabbed the green DRAGON's neck, killing it quickly. The massive body fell to the ocean just like the rest of the DRAGONs.

As if time hadn't slowed down for everyone's perceptions, now they were frozen in place as if time stopped. None of the Schooners tried to approach them because their slitted eyes were focused on the unknown.

 ***SPLAAASSSHHH...!***

As soon as the sound of the Brig falling into the ocean rang about, the posture of the machine straightened and it stared at the sphere of chaos that was the DRAGONs and the 1st squad of Arzenal, allowing both to stare at the machine in all of it's shining glory.

Zola had seen many things in her life. Gore, death, a girl's "sweet spot's" and so on. But in all of her life, she had not seen something of this shape and with this much _presence_. In a certain way, it's colours and it's form made it look _magnificent_ , but at the same time, _terrifying_. And the sight of the numerous bodies of Schooners and the one Brig class complemented that terrifying feeling all too well.

 _If Para-mail's were the angels, than this beast was nothing less of a majestic **devil.**_

* * *

 **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE.**

 **Over 12. K. WORDS, and I'm feel ready to just take a shit and nap on the spot!**

 **Thank you all _so, so_ much for waiting and, while many of you _might_ be pissed of the lack of action from Mika, I can assure you that his time to fight will come _soon_.**

 _ **ONCE AGAIN**_ **, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND OVER 100 FOLLOWS AND SOON FAVORITES! I honestly can't express my feelings for that without want to make sweet, _sweet_ love with all of you.**

 **And hopefully, those small bits of humor helped to cut down on the intense atmosphere of the whole chapter.**

 **REMINDER! Make sure to go to the poll on my account, because whether or not Ange ends up with Tusk or Mika will have some serious impact on the road the canon of this story will take.**

 **AND ANOTHER REMINDER! If you want to see an ending or opening in my chapters, leave it in the reviews, or PM if that;s how you do things, and whichever one get's the most attention from me wins, plus, I will make a list marking of which openings have played.**

 **Now, regarding pairings. A lot of you have been asking how that will turn out, and while I don't want to give any spoilers... yes, this will be a HAREM fic.**

 **Now I understand some of you may have a problem, and to be honest, I'm okay with that. But to me, Mika was _already_ to follow in Naze's footsteps, so I plan to make that happen in my fanfic, whether that will be accepted or not. Because one, it _will_ be a key thing in the canon, and two... I fucking love harem fics.**

 **Call me a _dirty boy~!_ But I just love harem fics, for what they can be, for how funny or intense things can get, regardless of which aspects will be apparent in a harem fic, I love em all!**

 **So keep in mind these three things.**

 **1\. The poll between Ange x Tusk or Ange x Mika**

 **2\. The appearance of random Gundam openings (AND, the opening will correspond to what _ending_ will be played at the end of the chapter)**

 **3\. This is fanfiction is going to have a HAREM in it.**

 **So thank you all so much for waiting and reading, and I'll see you in _chapter 5!_**

 **Mission status: Complete.**

 **Returning to base...**

* * *

 **Matou shirou kibou ni inochi o azuke**

 **Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de...**

 **"Ai shiteta..." to saigo ni kotoba o nokoshi**

 **Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi...**

 **Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa**

 **Itsuka namida de chirasu yo...!**

 **Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta...**

 **Kanashiki toki o ikiteku kakan na yuushi**

 **Eranda michi o shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii**

 **Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kizuitara**

 **Kako no namida ga ima o michibikidasu**

 **Subete wa mamoru beki asu e to...!**


	5. Second life, First fight

**Now, some of you might be confused, and I can't blame you.**

 **I'm going back on my chapters and editing them because I don't really edit before I post.**

 **Some people are impatient and I want to be quick to please. But as most of us are aware, things get in our way and impede the time we have for certain things.**

 **SO! Hope you look forward to cleaner versions of old chapters, with some new bits added in. And as of now, won't respond to people who have official profiles via my chapters. Gonna be sending PM's to y'all!**

 **And don't worry, chapter 6 will still be worked on/**

* * *

Tekkadan had dispersed now, and things felt so strange for Eugene.

Never again would he have a base of operation to reside in.

He would never again to get monthly missions, and never to be able to be hooked up to a ship via the Alaya-Vijnana system.

But most of all, he would never be able to see the faces of those he grew up and worked together with.

Biscuit died in their first battle on Earth.

Shino died in their second last battle against Gjallarhorn.

Orga died, soon after he announced that Tekkadan would end.

Akihiro died in Tekkadan's last battle ever.

And Mikazuki... died the same way.

...

 _At least that was what he thought at first._

"... How... there's no way... with so many numbers and the amount of Dainsleif's fired at them, they shouldn't have survived...!" denial was all that could be heard from Eugene while he sat on his bed, his thoughts running in random directions the more he thought about what was going on.

It was a few days since Tekkadan's final battle ended. Eugene had so much anticipation and fear welling up inside him, waiting to see the results of what happened. His fingers shook when he pressed the button to turn on the TV in the Hotel room he rented. As soon as the news channel came up, it was like his whole world paused.

And it ended as soon as he heard what the news lady said.

 _"The war involving Gjallarhorn versus the supposed traitor Mcgillis, leader of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory, as well as the terrorist organization known as Tekkadan, has officially come to a close. The number of casualties have not been confirmed yet as many have died in the battlefield."_

He could feel his heart sink. He lost many comrades two years ago, all of which had their own dreams and wishes that they wanted to realize in the future. And now he lost _many_ more comrades.

... But the news lady wasn't done yet.

 _"However, upon asking them a few questions within a recent interview, there is a possibility that all of the members of Tekkadan involved in the war are_ **still alive** _."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _What?!_

 _"The head of the Elion family, Rustal Elion, made an honest announcement that after a thorough search for the remains of destroyed enemy Mobile Suits, they found_ nothing _. Not a scrap of metal was found from any of the destroyed Mobile suit's and absolutely no pilot corpse's or their cockpits were found. How they all disappeared remains a mystery."_

He felt tears come down from his eyes and he could feel his heart tighten, yet his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Not a _single_ scrap? How?!

He saw first hand how much destruction occurred during the first and last phase of the battle, and there was _no way_ that pieces didn't fly everywhere. There had to be something there, otherwise he'd think that this was some fucked up dream, or he was losing it now.

He pinched himself a couple of times, and when that didn't work, he give himself a firm punch to the face.

But, he eventually accepted that this science-fictional news was true. None of the remains from his allies were found, somehow. And if that was so, then...

"Are you guys... still out there?"

* * *

Everything around him was completely silent for a few seconds. His cobalt blue eyes were closed, and he was holding in his breath for a little.

...

And in the blink of an eye, Barbatos took off.

* * *

"Emma! Warn the second troop to begin preparing for take off!" the sharp yell of Jill reached Emma's ears immediately, and the Officer went to the microphone.

The teeth of the black haired commander had been clenching as hard as they could. The sight of their strongest squad getting mauled by possibly more than fifty DRAGONs at this point was something she hasn't seen up until now, and seeing that they were struggling greatly was something that would leave her a bit paranoid should something like this happen again.

She was so focused on the screen that displayed the fight that she didn't even hear Emma as she made the announcement she ordered.

 ** _"GAH!"_ ** Zola's pained yell filled the speakers of the intercoms.

"Zola!" Jill let a sudden concerned cry for the mature blonde leave her mouth, and her eyes showed how she was beginning to give up on the idea on keeping those girls out there any longer.

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **!**_

The roar of one of the Galleon-class DRAGONs rang in her ears, and the screen switched to view the rest of Zola's team being swarmed by Schooners, before a Brig came into the fray, forcing them to move to another area in the air. But they didn't get out of that tight spot unscathed, as the metal surface of their Para-mails made contact with the talons of the Schooners, forcing some of them to grunt audibly.

If this keeps up, then they will need to retreat, and the second troop will need to replace them. Still, the fact that the Brig's and the Galleon classes were still out there, plus the still many number of Schooners, means that they might as well be serving Eleanor and her girls on a silver platter.

But as of now, there was no other optio-

 ***Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!***

Jill's eyes got so big to the point where veins were visible, "THE UNKNOWN HAS BEGUN MOVING AGAIN, AND FAST!" She ran to Oliver quickly, and as soon as she looked at the radar, the unknown signal was moving again, and just like Oliver said, it was _fast_!

"ZOLA! ZOLA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

 **"ZOLA!? ZOLA!"**

The loud yell of Arzenal's commander may as well have been on mute. All Zola could see were the jaws of a Brig-class DRAGON slowly approaching her.

Her entire body was frozen because of the fear of death enveloping her.

She may have had impulsive tendencies and a care-free attitude, but that didn't mean she had common _human_ fears. Despite being a Norma, she didn't want to do so soon.

And that still held true now, because she wasn't for it all to end. It felt too early, she still had a few things she wanted to do on her bucket list, and she still felt like there were things she needed to do.

Both for herself and for her squad.

But this was where things ended for her?! The day where her existence would become as good as an old memory? The day where she would stop flying...?

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

Her perception of time and her vision came back, as her eyes widened dramatically when catching the sight of the Brig's blood flying from its underbelly while it began to fall. And the reason for that was... not yet clear, as all she could see was some kind of dark grey mass embedding itself into the DRAGONs belly.

 ***PSSSCH!***

The sound of steam being released made her blink, and to her surprise, whatever was holding the grey mass used it to toss the Brig aside like it was no big deal. It was both an incredible and an unbelievable sight to behold.

When the Brig left her view, her saviour began to make themselves apparent.

The first thing she saw was that the grey mass was actually a mace attached to a _long_ handle, and holding the handle was a machine.

A machine _way_ bigger than any Para-mail she has ever seen.

The head of the robot was rigid and mean-looking and the only round surfaces were on the back of the head and the faceplate with two vents. It had a red chin, as well as four, imposing, golden horns placed on top of the forehead. To make the machine look even more intimidating, it had bright green monitors.

The boosters on the machine kept it suspended in the air when it stopped moving, and that was when she snapped out of her mesmerized state and remembered that she was in a battle field.

 _With_ other allies.

Panic filled her mind when she realized the situation she was in, and her machine turned to where her girls would be. She was beyond relieved to see them all there in the safe haven they made.

A thankful sigh came out of her mouth, and a smile to boot. She could feel tears licking her eyelids because of all the tension she built up.

 **SQUUUAAAK!**

 **SQUAK! SQUAK!**

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

But as of now, it looks like she wasn't going to be getting a longer break.

* * *

The giant DRAGON hit the surface of the ocean, and Mika's mace was left covered in its blood.

He sighed and had Barbatos' head tilt upward. He could see the swarm of small, red DRAGONS flying all over the place. He could also see another green one, and a _bigger_ purple DRAGON flying outside of the swarm.

Normally, he would've just went into the fight, expecting things to be easy because of how easily the Green Dragon died.

But, there was a problem that kept Mika from going in all gung-ho.

His enemy lacked Ahab Reactors.

Since there wasn't any source of Ahab waves coming off of these guys, Mika wouldn't be able to react in time should an enemy attack any of his blind spots. So, he now needs to be more cautious because his visual awareness was limited.

His doubt was enough to make him stay in place for a bit. Though, thankfully, his companion wasn't going to leave him hanging on this one, **_"Schooner-class DRAGONs,"_** Mika heard Orga begin to explain something, and he was caught off guard momentarily because of it, _**"the ones that are swarming are little fuckers who can't do much on their own, unless you're careless or they're working together."**_ he stated to Mika.

Despite the sudden advice, Mika quickly began to mentally jot down his words.

 ** _"The Brig-Class, like the one you just killed, are a bit more dangerous, as they can make circles out of what I can assume to be Mana, and these circles can either act as a shield or can produce lighting that can be shot at its enemy."_** as Orga finished, the monitors tilted down so that Mika could get a view of the Brig that he just killed, and he was surprised to know that something that he killed so easily could do something that could be _really_ dangerous to a machine.

The again, he did kill it while it wasn't aware that of his presence, and he rammed into it _really_ hard, so maybe killing one again won't be so easy unless he can somehow repeat his sneak attack.

 ** _"And on the top of the food chain is the Galleon-class."_** the monitors averted to the purple DRAGON, the only one of it's kind so far, **_"That big guy is the strongest of all DRAGONS. It can take lots of punishment, and can create "Mana" circles just like the Brig-class. But, instead of shooting out lighting, this thing can fire... jewels. I think that was what it was called?"_**

"Huh?" blurted out Mika while raising an eyebrow.

Riches, excluding money, was a topic that Tekkadan didn't get too deep into. They couldn't comprehend what made shiny rocks so valuable, other than how rare and pretty they were. Using them as a means of ammunition didn't seem like a practical use.

 ** _"Don't get the wrong impression, though. These things can hit hard, and the Galleon class can produce lots of them._ _"_**

Oh... nevermind.

So, be wary of the purple one, green one is mildly difficulty but not too hard, and little red's are as good as dead.

"Sounds like a plan..." right after tightening his grip on his controls, Mika smirked.

* * *

No one could comprehend what just happened. They were all stuck in place, amazed by what they saw and anxious as to what was going to come next.

Jill was doing her best to keep her cool, but she ended up looking as baffled as everyone else. And even though it was hard to detect, she looked fairly impressed at the same time.

Emma, Oliver, Hikaru, and Pamela were just the same as her, however, their expressions couldn't even begin to describe their shock, and their voices got caught in their throats.

And the first troop was very much the same. They along with their Para-mails were still, and for a few seconds, they forgot about the situation they were in.

 **SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

The combined roars that were directed towards the white robot snapped everyone out of their awe, and Zola's squadron remebered that they were in a middle of a mission while surrounded by a hoard of Schooners.

Strangely, though, they weren't being attacked.

The attention of all of the Schooners were focused on the nameless robot, and each of them, if looked at closely enough, were glaring at it angrily.

That is, until-

* * *

With no warning, the thrusters on the legs and the back of Barbatos erupted and Mikazuki began to propel towards the Schooner-class DRAGONs. His ruthlessness represented by his now cold expression.

Despite not being able to pick up any Ahab waves, he could still see and hear the red lizards, the following of which had began to truly acknowledge him as an enemy, and began to charge towards him. The majority of the Schooners had all dismissed the Para-mails as if they were chew toys that they tossed aside for a new one-

- _him_.

And itt wasn't just the little guys.

The _big_ ones were paying attention to him, too. Being able to murder one of their own kind with just one slam was enough to put the other Brig-class and the Galleon-class on edge, and their eyes were set on Barbatos now.

The 200mm gun mounted on Barbatos' left arm popped out. Mika's finger pulled the trigger on the controls, and the bullets began to fly.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Multiple shots were fired and the 200mm rounds shot _right_ through the soft flesh of the Schooners, leaving behind gaping holes in random areas of their bodies. Some of the bullets shot through multiple DRAGONs at once.

The other Schooners weren't deterred and they descended towards Mikazuki quickly.

And they met a quick end as well.

The mace held in Barbatos' right manipulator was brought forward with a strong swing, and the top of the crown was thrusted forward. Many Schooners were skewered in a second.

Mika kept the mace facing forward when he maximizes the output of all his thruster's. He propelled forward and blood splattered everywhere as Barbatos' mace tore apart every bit of flesh it came in contact with. Soon, the white devil got out of the storm of DRAGONs that came after him, and looking back at the results, he could see _tons_ of blood everywhere in the sky, along with the bodies of the Schooners he instantly killed.

Or at least... _what was left of their bodies._

Some did survive, and half of those survivors either backed away or continued their pursuit.

Mika stored the giant mace on the backskirts of Barbatos and the 200mm guns popped out on both arms.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BNAG! BANG!**

Several of the approaching DRAGONs become nothing but torn apart bags of blood that fell to the sea. And the ones who got into closer ange were just sliced apart as Barbatos' clawed manipulators sliced them into pieces.

* * *

The amount of DRAGON bodies, plus the blood they spilled created an incredibly gory sight. It was made even more disturbing upon looking at all the blood and bodies floating or falling into the ocean. The lifeless corpses, the severed limbs, and the many bodies of Schooners and the one Brig-class all made the ocean look like a sea made in hell.

A majority of the DRAGONs have forgotten about her girls now, because they were all focusing a bigger threat now. Her team was in the middle of picking off a smaller wave of Schooners.

Meanwhile, the white machine was eviscerating Schooners left and right. Size didn't mean squat, because despite the robots heavy appearance, it wasn't slow and whoever was piloting it wasn't simple minded.

The one behind the "mask" was great at avoiding most of the attacks that headed their way, and they little guys weren't getting to many scratches on it.

... But, she did notice one problem.

* * *

His directional control was off. Gravity on Earth was a problem, but it wasn't a so detrimental to him since he didn't engage an enemy in air combat. It was how he was able to handle most of his enemies efficiently and quickly.

But now, even though he was able to kill off most of his enemies, due to how gravity greatly affected his movements, he was hit more than a couple of times. And he experienced gravity pulling him down when he didn't put in enough output on a specific thruster. This problem wasn't so big when carrying the babies to Arzenal, since he only needed to focus on a specific direction and thus specific thrusters.

 ***WHAM!***

 ***SCREEECH!***

"Geh!" Mika grunted upon the impact of DRAGON talons scraping across Barbatos' armor. Leaving behind scratch marks and dents.

He made a low growl when realizing that the next batch of Schooners were already prepared for another assault, indicated by the group that formed in order to persecute him.

He pulled out his mace again and the handle extended, weighing him down as the weight of it pulled on the Barbatos' arm. It wasn't enough to weigh him down fully since his thrusters could keep him up with the right amount of propellent, but that meant his supplies are draining faster.

He increased the output of the thrusters on Barbatos' back and legs and boosted towards the soon to be dead meat. He flew by them and swatted them with his mace so quickly that the corpses that he created may as well have been bullets when they were whacked into the water

 ***SPLASH!***

Once the bodies hit the ocean, Mikazuki pushed the pedal on the leg thrusters to boost himself up. Upon reaching a higher point in the atmosphere, he took a moment to examine the things below him.

Turns out, the Brig was done watching, and decided that it wanted in on the "fun". It began to fly towards him and it let out a roar as loud as the other Brig that he had killed minutes ago.

And the purple one wasn't about to remain docile either. It wanted a piece of him too.

It's eyes were now focused on him, seeing as he was a bigger threat now, and it wasn't going to waste time. It's wings wrapped around it's own body and a "mana" circle was formed under its feet before it moved up and enveloped it's body, leaving behind the "jewels" that Orga mentioned on all over its body.

It's wings spread out once the magic circle disappeared, and both of the wings swung forward to send the crystals flying towards him.

His immediate response was to shorten the handle of his mace and them move backwards with a short but powerful burst from his backpack, the following he achieved by tilting Barbatos' torso back a bit before activating his boosters on his backpack. He avoided the barrage of crystals and stopped to look at them immediately. To his surprise, they turned around to lock onto him again, as if they were miniscule heat seeking missiles. Barbatos flew forward with a speed slightly faster than the crystal "bullets" so that propellent was saved, and then he changed directions so that he was nose diving towards the ocean.

There the back of many Schooners were exposed, and his output decreased so that he could let gravity do its job. As soon as the Schooners looked up to see him, they also saw the barrage of crystals coming down and let out multiple screeches before Barbatos zoomed past them. As a result, even more DRAGON bodies were falling to the sea, only now they were shredded by the attack of one of their own.

Mika immediately tilted Barbatos' waist and increased the output of the thruster on his backpack and the ones below the torso, allowing him to change directions from vertically to horizontally.

As it turns out, the crystal barrage didn't cease. There were still a lot of them remaining after tearing through the Schooner DRAGONs.

"Doesn't look like they're going to stop chasing me. Guess that means I need to destroy them all." Mika says to himself, looking back at the crystals that were on his tail.

 ** _"Either that, or you go for the one that's controlling them."_** said Orga, making Mika change the focus of the monitors from the crystals behind him to the Galleon DRAGON.

But another problem arose before he could even think about his next course of action. He heard screeches above him, and his MS's head tilted up to see Schooners diving towards him. A couple of them broke away from the diving pack and flew down diagonally so that they could get in front of him. As soon as the new pack were on the same level of air with Mika, they immediately stopped diving and then flew towards him. It was a three way pincer attack with the crystal barrage behind him and two Schooner bunches flying above and towards him.

"Tch..." his teeth clenched as his mind began to race, to think of a way out of this with the least amount of damage taken.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

The purple and orange Para-mail's shot at the Schooner's in front of him. The shots weren't just to kill off the Schooners either.

This gave him some relief seeing more of the other little guys die off faster, and at the same time it helped to assure him that these guys were his allies... for now.

As he was still maneuvering in the air to avoid the crystals and whatever Schooners that were after him, a voice spoke through the speakers of the purple machine.

 _ **"You! In the giant, white machine!"**_

He turned the monitors towards the speaker and the purple machine was looking right at him, **_"I don't know and let alone care who you are, but it seems like you aren't our enemy right now. So will you help us?!"_** oddly, the adult women, he assumed because of how mature her voice was, sounded both assertive but at the same time... desperate?

Regardless of her tone of voice, she was right.

He wasn't her enemy, and... regardless of whether he truly decided that he wanted to help them or not, he was doing them a favour by killing of these DRAGONs. So why not?

His hands pressed the button to enable his speakers, **_"Well... I'm not your enemy, that I can say for sure, so let's work together for now."_**

* * *

Relief spread all over her body as he heard the voice of the guy behind the wheel. Her muscles and her mind lost all the tension she stored in them. Knowing that the person behind the wheel of the white machine was going to help them allowed her to breathe _again_ , and she was able to relax now that no DRAGONs were targeting her, and focusing on the dude-

...

...

... Wait...

A DUDE?!

* * *

The rest of team Zola was shaken. It was already hard enough to comprehend the fact that an unknown machine appeared out of absolutely nowhere and killed as many, if not more DRAGONs than they. But the fact they the pilot was a MALE, the one thing that has never been present in Arzenal since the day it came into existence, just made them freeze even more.

But Zola wouldn't let herself stay put, it wasn't the time to be spacing out because of another surprise.

Her composure returned, and she screamed into the intercoms, "GIRLS! LISTEN UP!"

Zola's commanding voice reached the ears of all of the members of first troop, and they responded as quickly as they could to her command.

All of them needed a moment to collect themselves after all that has happened, but eventually the entire squad regrouped with each other. When all of them grouped up, Zola spoke again, "I get that a lot is going on right now and I get that it's all hard to take in for now. Heck, I'm having a hard time believing what I'm seeing and hearing! But we can focus on it all later, right now we've got a mission we've got to complete-" Zola briefly stopped her command to look at the white devil again, and she saw that it was shooting down more DRAGONs and some of the crystals that were fired off from the Galleon-class, "and we have a new ally to help us. So until this is all over, WE ARE TO COOPERATE WITH THE UNKNOWN UNIT!"

While it may have been a sudden and _somewhat_ irrational order to give under these circumstances, it was an order nonetheless and it was justified by the fact that the white machines was killing other DRAGONs for them.

So with the bare minimum of hesitation, every Para-mail raised their arms and flew towards their enemy.

 _ **"YES MA'AM!"**_

* * *

 ***BANG-BANG***

Mika shot down two more Schooners, and then the tail on Barbatos' backpack bursted out and stabbed another one next to him. To follow it up, Barbatos swiveled to the left and brought up it's mace, smashing it into two Schooners on the opposite side of the other one he just killed.

The assault on him didn't come to a halt, though, because another from above was coming down to him. He was about to kill it off with another bullet, but before he even raised Barbatos' arm-

 ***Clang!***

"Ngh!" a DRAGON from behind tackled him, stopping him from firing a round.

Mika's teeth grinded his teeth, irritated that he was blindsided from behind. He was getting pushed back by the Schooner behind him, and that was leaving him open to the attack above.

 **SQUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA-**

 _ ***BANG-BANG-BANG!***_

Gun shots from multiple rifles eliminated both the DRAGON above him and the one pushing him.

"Wha-?!" Mika's surprise didn't last long after two Para-mail's surrounded him, their backs facing him. Guarding his back was the green one that housed two cannons on it's back, and the one holding the rifle and occupying his front view was the red machine of the group.

 ** _"Hey... boy!"_ ** the voice came from the red Para-mail in front of him, and the one speaking stammered slightly before she called him out as a male, **_"Regardless of why you gave us a hand and whether or not you're gonna be an enemy later, we're gonna return the favour!"_**

Despite the girls words, however, the red Para-mail turned around and aimed it's rifle at him, _**"Try**_ **anything** _ **funny, though, and that things fancy paint job isn't the only thing that you'll need to worry about!"**_ as a way to ensure Mika that she wasn't messing with him, the machine flew closer to him and held the rifle right in front of Barbatos' head, while making sure that the machines finger was pulling on the trigger without firing it.

It was an appropriate threat, given the circumstances, and it was well justified considering Mika was a stranger who just so happened to show up just in time to save them when defeat looked to be certain.

Mika stayed silent for a while, calmly gazing into the barrel of the rifle since he knew she wasn't going to fire it, and answered to her threat, _**"... Fair enough."**_ he said, as if he didn't care that a rifle was right in front of his face.

Hilda became even more skeptical after hearing the pilots voice once more. She just couldn't bring herself to fully believe that a boy came to Arzenal. She knew that males were real, but to see one _here_ of all the places made her wonder; was this guy aware of Arzenal's rules and still charged in, or wasn't and just blindly went into this fight without knowing the consequences he would face for him just being here.

Shaking her head to remove the thoughts out of her head, she moved the barrel of the rifle away from the giant machine, and looked back at her _real_ enemy.

To her and the rest of the teams surprise, while they were all being dunderheads and their attention was focused on the unknown, this _guy_ took out just as much, if not possibly _more_ DRAGONs than all of them combined. Only so many remained and excluding the Galleon and Brig DRAGON, their numbers looked much smaller compared to when this mission started.

And their numbers were _still_ dropping. Thanks to the new guy, not only did they have much more space to breath, the space that they have know makes it _much_ easier to pick off Schooners. At this rate it would only take a couple of minutes to deal with the lower class DRAGONS before they had to deal with the Birg and Galleon-class!

And begged the question, _'Just how strong is this thing?!'_ though Hilda, looking back at the machine behind her which-

It was already engaging the other Brig class?!

* * *

Mika had no plans on waiting on the other machines that were with him. The rest of the team that he saved were back in action and he had no reason to stop moving like they did.

Since the small DRAGONS were the least of his concerns now, he decided to advance onto the next Brig class. And thankfully, he was saved some more trouble since the green DRAGON had plans on facing him too.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

Mika wasted no time after marking his target. Barbatos held it's mace in a tight grip as it flew towards the Brig-class, and in an instant it brought up the mace and attempted to swat the DRAGON out of the air like a fly.

But this DRAGON wasn't the same as the last Brig, it was prepared this time, and it created a magic circle to block the swing.

 ***BANG!***

The sound of the rebound rang through the air and Mika flew away from the Brig when his attack was blocked. However, he noticed that the shield did not block his attack entirely.

There was a visible crack on the circle that was made by his attack, and it showed that the shield had a definite breaking point, "So I just need to hit harder, huh?" he said while backing away from his enemy.

 _ **WWWWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!**_

His opponent, on the other hand, did not want him get away, and the circle that he made a dent in released electricity, just as Orga warned him about. The crackling of the thunder was louder than when he attacked the DRAGON with his mace, and the electricity ripped through the air instantly.

Mika avoided the attack by deactivating his thrusters momentarily, causing Barbatos to drop for a few seconds. He dodged the lightning and then started up his thrusters again. He didn't reengage though. Instead, he flew away from the Brig-class and as fast as he could.

* * *

 ** _"Vivian! To your right!"_ ** Zola's warning reached the young pilot almost immediately, and the latter avoided a surprise attack before she shot down the Schooner.

"And down she goes!" said the smallest troop member with a strange amount of enthusiasm despite the events that occured.

But her excitement was short lived as soon as she noticed their new ally fighting the other Brig-class. Turns out, he was beginning to retreat from his battle, which confused Vivian greatly.

The new _guy_ was able to kill the last Brig with the utmost of ease, but now he was running away from this one? Did his machine get weaker somehow?

She looked at the Brig class and realized why the white machine was backing away. The shield was up, and it was cracked, indicating that the giant machine made an attempt to strike the green DRAGON, only to be blocked by the magic circle.

Looks like they would need to assist him- wait a minute?

The output of the thrusters on the white monstrosity increased suddenly and in only a few seconds the distance between the Brig and the newcomer was lengthened greatly.

But immediately, the distanced was shortened when the big machine started up its thrusters again, and this time the output was _greater_. It's massive weapon was brought forward before it accelerated towards towards the Brig DRAGON.

The shield was still put up, but it very foolishly decided to meet the attack head on.

Both attacks reached each other, and ultimately-

 ***CRASH!***

"Woah!"

The white devil broke through the magic circle and lodged it's mace into the head of the DRAGON, crushing it's eyes and making it's brain cave in. Since it was an instant death, it didn't take long for the Brig's body to fall to down to the ocean like the last one did.

But just to make sure, the machine's tail popped out of its backpack and stabbed the DRAGON's neck.

"DAMN! That's some serious power!" she said, admiring the strength that was just presented to her.

 ** _"VIVIAN! Don't get sidetracked!"_** the loud scream of her commander brought the young girls attention back to the mission at hand, and she looked away from the white robot, **_"We still have one last big one to worry about..."_**

Vivian knew exactly about what her captain was speaking of and averted her eyes to the only Galleon class and the few remaining Schooners. Victory was well within their grasp now, and they just needed to be cautious to ensure that there would be no casualties in the end.

* * *

"Sigh..."

To his surprise, it wasn't as hard as he expected to kill off that DRAGON. It made some sense that it died easily, considering it didn't seem that smart, and it probably wasn't expecting him to break its shield so easily.

Yet despite those facts, his victory felt underwhelming.

 _ **"You might not need to worry about that."**_ Orga spoke up after he picked up on Mika's disappointment, and the following acknowledged his mind reading partner with a quirked eyebrow, **_"You have an unfinished fight to attend to, don't you?"_**

At first, he didn't know what Orga was referring to, but it didn't take long for him to realise what he was talking about. The monitors turned, and they viewed the final colossal DRAGON.

The Galleon-class.

 _ **"You don't necessarily need to do anything. The thing is easy to take care of as long as the Para-mail team handles it consciously and intricately."**_ because of that fact, Orga made it sound as if the DRAGON wasn't going to be cause any kind of trouble, despite telling Mika that it was the most dangerous DRAGON among the three common types.

So all he had to do was sit back now, huh? Well, if he didn't need to stand in, then sure, he could leave it up to the Para-mail pilots.

...

...

...

But, **"It's time to be honest with yourself, starting now."** those words hung in his mind, and no matter what he told himself, Mika still brought himself back to what Orga said to him.

He wasn't sure if there was ever a time when he went against his orders. Aside from the battle with the Mobile Armour, he didn't act on his own without his guidance. He didn't see it as necessary because he viewed Orga as the one who would be his beacon.

But if he was encouraging the the idea of him becoming capable of being more decisive, then...

"I don't want to make this place my home without leaving some sort of impression on the residents." said Mika, his eyes set on his new target.

He heard Orga snigger a little, which he didn't find as annoying as before. But it was the next thing that he said that caught him off guard, **_"Not bad. Just make sure to do more of that when this is all over."_** said Orga, clearly smirking despite being invisible to Mika's eyes.

At that time, Mika allowed one proud smile to crawl onto his face.

* * *

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Another barrage of crystals were sent out towards Hilda and Salia, and while they were shooting down and avoiding the gems sent towards them, Chris and Ersha maneuvered around the barrage before unleashing a single round from each of the cannons mounted on their Hauser's back.

The Galleon defended itself by blocking the shots with its wings and it immediately responded to it's attackers with another barrage of crystals. The storm was bigger in comparison to the last when it was released, and despite the troop's effort to avoid and destroy the storm, they were still hit numerous times, and their Para-mails suffered a good amount of damage.

Hilda and Salia got out of the storm, with the armour of their Para-mails dented and cracked, _**"Geh! This one's stronger compared to the ones we've faced before!"**_ said Hilda through her clenched teeth.

"We just got out of a situation where death was next to imminent, so let's handle this last stage of the battle cautiously!" yelled Zola to all of her other comrades, "Vivian, Rosalie, Ersha! The three of you will be responsible for picking off the remaining Schooner-classes! I'm counting on you three to keep our backs covered!"

Her orders were loud and clear, and in return the three girls that she was trusting responded with an immediate **_"_** ROGER!" with the same level of volume.

"The rest of you," Zola's Para-mail flew towards the Galleon, put stopped and transformed into destroyer mode when it was in the same vicinity of Salia and Hilda's machines, "you're with me! We're taking down this ugly son of a bitch!"

Just like the previous team members, Salia, Hilda and Chris responded assertively, "Hai!"

While the three that were instructed to pick off the remaining Schooners flew off to do their job, Chris joined the group responsible for eliminating the Galleon.

"Now, commence fir-!"

Her command was interrupted by a sudden shadow looming over them. Within an instant, the white machine appeared in her view, and she was silenced as well as her other troop members.

"W-wha- wait!" she tired to prevent the machine from engaging by shouting into microphone, but her warning fell on death ears, for the unknown was all ready close to the Galleon class.

Instantly, the Galleon created a magic circle which ran down it's body, causing more crystals to appear all over it's form. They were released and sent towards the white devil. In response to it's attack, the unknown pilot tilted the machine upwards and increased the output of the thrusters on the machine's legs. Even though the storm missed, the crystals were redirected and they continued to follow the machine, slowly catching up to it.

After realising that the crystal storm would eventually catch up to the male pilot, she changed her orders, **_"C-change of plans!"_**

* * *

This form of attack was starting to get annoying. Effective, but definitely annoying. Mika had to use her thrusters sparingly, since using them at a pace higher than now would drain it too fast.

18% was all he had now, so he had to finish this battle soon.

But things are taking a turn for the worst now. If he didn't increase the output, he would get caught up in another crystal storm, so he either had to deal with having his machine damaged even further, which would be troubling since there wouldn't be any replacement parts anytime soon, _or_ he would need to sacrifice more propellant and risk swimming with the DRAGON corpses in the ocean.

In terms of compromises, the second option seemed to be the best right now.

Arzenal wouldn't be able to replace any damaged parts, and thus he wouldn't be able to fight once more since Barbatos' condition would only worsen.

Fuck it... option two is a go-

 ***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!***

As if his problems were spoken aloud, there was a sudden burst of bullets that shot down a good amount of the jewels that were chasing him. He made Barbatos look down, and saw the blue, red, and purple Para-mail covering him by shooting at the crystal storm seeking him out. They flew towards him and they faced the storm coming for him.

With both their rifles and their swords, they cut through the many crystals.

 ** _"We'll be covering for you, so take care of that Galleon!"_** he heard the woman in the purple Para-mail call out to him.

"Alright." he responded blankly.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

His attention was averted to the Galleon he was left to finish off. Already, magic circles were covering each part of its body, barely leaving any hollow space that would allow for an attack. Strangely, it was going gung-ho now, and was rushing towards him while keeping its barriers up.

Despite it's odd way of being offensive while putting up defense, Mika figured it would be like with the Brig-class.

Hit the shield with just enough force, and it would collapse.

With that thought in mind, Barbatos rushed towards the Galleon, holding it's mace in front of it while charging with the same amount of speed it used to break through the previous Brig's shield. Mika was aiming for the shields that were hovering over the DRAGON's head, and he was expecting a similar result, seeing as how he believed a Galleon might as well be a glorified Brig-class.

But-

 ***CRASH!***

He wasn't expecting the shield to remain in tact. Despite putting roughly the same amount of force into his attack like las time, it only served to push back the Galleon. It only made a few scratches in the barrier it hit, and because of the force of impact, his Gundam was sent backwards, leaving him open for a follow up attack.

Being the most intelligent of the three DRAGOn classes, the Galleon dropped the barriers it put up, stunning Mika while he was still leaving himself vulnerable, and it did a full 360 while put it's tail out. The tail was whipped Barbatos' arm and it hit both the armour and the exposed frame. The attack dented the armour and almost dislocated the joints in the frame.

"Ack!" Mika grunted as the force of the tail whip sent Barbatos downwards. Because of the shockwave caused by DRAGON's tail whip and gravity making him fall even faster, the cockpit shook violently, making Mika struggle to recover from the impact, "Grrr...!" he growled while he gripped his controls as tight as he could while he put in as much effort as he could give to adjust Barbato's position while it was falling.

Right before it was about to hit the ocean, the thrusters kicked up again and Barbatos flew forward, making the water right below it splash. Now that he regained a steady pace of flight, Mika took some time to take some breaths.

He looked to the indicators for his fuel tanks, and to his dismay, "Damn, only 12% left now?!" he said somewhat panickedly before he tilted the monitors up to see the purple DRAGON reading another crystal storm, which made him clench his jaw even more.

 ***BANG!***

All of a sudden, explosions rang in the air and the crystals on it's body began to disappear. In Mika's view was now the three Para-mails that went off to finish off the smaller DRAGONs have returned to join in the fight.

Unfortunately, it looked as if some of them all ran out of ammo now, because the green one that shot the shells that hit the Galleon was backing off, leaving the yellow one, with a sword in hand, and the orange one on their own. The purple and red Para-mail joined them too since they also had swords ready.

The Galleon put it's shields up again, and while it did block some of the sword swipes, it's back was exposed, and the team did not waste that exploit. The Para-mails that did run out of ammo, if Mika was not mistaken, flew behind the Galleon and they readied some kind of green spike protruding from their arms, which peaked his curiosity greatly.

And if he had blinked, he would have missed what just happened. The green spikes flew out of the manipulators of the Para-mails, and the spikes flew at insanely quick speeds, faster than any bullet that he ever saw fly. The spikes were embedded into the Galleons back, and in moments, ice was produced from the areas that the spikes struck, amazing and baffling Mika and making the DRAGON roar with pain.

He didn't stay in awe, though, because he saw that the shields dropped when the ice broke off of the Galleon.

He saw a brief opportunity, and Barbatos adjusted its thrusters, and with maximum output, flew upwards.

* * *

"GIRLS! ONE MORE TIME, LOAD YOUR FREEZING BULLETS!" With all the yelling going on, Zola's lungs were starting to feel raw. But it didn't make her commands any less powerful, as Hilda, Ersha, and Rosalie readied their respective freezing bullets and the arms on all of their Para-mails reeled back, "FIRE!"

As they planned, the girls who ran out of ammo snuck away from the battle temporarily to get the jump on the Galleon with a barrage of freezing bullets. Now they were left to execute the plan.

The four pilots who remained in battle fired, and ice erupted from the areas where their bullets hit, causing another roar of agony to be released from the purple DRAGON.

They were so close now! Just a few stabs and a couple of bullets and they could go home and relax. She could care about the issue of the unknown pilot, and she _definitely_ didn't care about the money at this point. She just wanted this all to be over, both for her own sake and for the sake of her team

"Alright, let's finish this off! Attack-!"

Though, it would seem that she and her girls would not be the ones wrapping things up. Because the male piloting the demonic robot was caught in her perspective, and she saw that it was coming towards them, and _fast_.

 ***BAM!***

The mace that the machine wielded rammed into the under belly of the DRAGON, and an even _louder_ screech from said DRAGON rang in their ears. Because of the machine's sudden appearance, everyone backed away from it and the Galleon, and that allowed them to see the final fight commence.

* * *

"Mika's teeth grinded even more when his mace was deep into the Galleon's skin.

He would've removed it immediately, but it proved somewhat difficult because of how hard he rammed it into its underbelly. And thus he was stuck for the moment.

The DRAGONs wailing continued until its wings came in, and it's claws latched onto Barbatos' armour, causing his cockpit to shake. The Galleon stopped it's roaring for a moment, and it's eye bore down on Barbatos before it's jaw opened.

With full intent on crushing Barbatos' head, the purple DRAGON brought its head closer to Barbatos.

But Mika wasn't letting that happen. The arm that was damaged by the Galleons tail whip was brought in front of Barbatos, and it substituted for his Gundams head.

 ***CLANG!***

He felt his entire Mobile Suit shook again as the DRAGON bit down hard. It left a massive dent in his armour and more force was still being applied, slowly crushing the armour that it was biting.

He had enough. He was getting tired of the struggles he was getting into and he was in the position to end it all, regardless of which one would be falling to the ocean. Mika made Barbatos' let go of the mace and swing its arm up so that it would deliver a powerful punch to the Galleons eyes.

It didn't let go of Barbatos arm, so he activated Barbatos' tail and kept on hitting and whipping it again and again. After a fourth punch, THe pain was unbearable, and the Galleon was forced to let go of Barbatos' arm.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

He didn't waste the opportunity he was given when the Galleon released Barbatos' damaged arm and began to fall. Quickly, Mika pulled the mace out of the Galleons underbelly by pulling on it and used the maximum output of all of his thrusters.

Blood gushed out of the giant wound, making the DRAGONs scream even louder.

Mika brought the mace up and brought it behind him, and with all the force that Barbatos had, brought it down and slammed it into the Galleons neck, breaking tons of bones and and making more blood gush out of the skin.

In climatic fashion, the Galleon died, and like the other DRAGONs, it slowly fell to the sea.

It's corpse made the biggest splash out of them all.

* * *

The women in the command center were viewing the blood filled battle. Each one of them were on the edge of their seats with much anticipation with how the fight would end.

Well, almost everyone.

Emma had thrown up multiple times because of the many deaths of the DRAGONs and the sight of the sea being filled with the many corpses and the blood of Arzenal's consistent enemies.

The three operator girls shared similar thoughts with Emma, but weren't as weak willed as she was, and were able to take in the sight that was presented before them.

Jill released a long held breathe and sunk into her chair. Her mind was keeping the third troop in regard, but her main focus was both the Galleon and the new machine.

The way it performed, while not flawless since she could detect the small errors that the boy made, was amazing. Considering its size and weight, she would have expected it to be slow and tanky. But no, it was as fast, if not faster than the Para-mails that they had. Not only that, but it was _leagues_ stronger than any of the machines that they produced.

Wanting to take her mind off of the battle for a second, she pulled out her lighter and another cigarette.

 _'That's better...'_ she said internally while looking at the trail of smoke flying up in the air.

Now that the battle was over, the next problem came in, and that was the machine and its pilot.

Regardless of how much that boy helped, he was still a stranger, and thus couldn't be trusted yet. So be it by force, which she hoped would not be necessary after witnessing how the machine preformed, or by negotiation, the machine will need to return to base with Zola's team and the pilot will be taken in for questioning.

Or, to be executed.

But until then, she will appreciate the small break she's getting since Emma was busy emptying her stomach.

* * *

Mikazuki took in deep and long breathes in order slow down the pace of his heartbeat. It slowly returned to a steady pace, and Mika's back hit his seat.

 ** _"A job well done once again, Mika."_** said Orga, pride oozing out of his praise, which was a good enough reward for Mika despite all the things that just happened.

Hel let himself put on a small smile, but it quickly vanished when he realised the problems that are going to follow up with this fight.

He still had to deal with the compromises that came with helping these people, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Not only was it going to be a bother, their was the problem with how suspicious he made himself.

That, and he knew that no replacement parts will be waiting for him, so that means we won't be fighting again for quite a while.

Mika checked his fuel tanks. Despite his use of them in his last fight, the tanks were left _5%_ full. Enough for him to fly back to the kids and bring them in, but not even _close_ to enough for a second fight.

He sighed, and Barbatos swiveled to let him see his new home, from the he assumed.

"So... what now?" he asks Orga exhaustedly.

At first, he only got silence as his reply. Orga was keeping to himself, and by the second, Mika's anxiousness grew.

However, once again he is reminded-

 ** _"That's for you to decide."_**

* * *

 **Here's an interesting question which I came up with after going over my last 4 chapters: Mika is a character that I knew for a while needed more character development. As much as I love him as well as his development in the anime, I can agree with the people that say that he could've used more development as a character, reasons of course being that he's IBO's protagonist.**

 **My goal here that some of you may have noticed is to humanize him to the point where he can understand what's it's like to be more "normal" thus making him easy to relate with a bit more. And of course I gonna need to add in MAJOR moments both outside and inside the battlefield in order to do so.**

 **So my question to you all is what kind of person would _you_ want Mika to become, and how would you develop him to become that kind of person while keeping his core personality (somewhat).**

 **Also, be sure to look back at some of my chapters, because one day, they will be edited.**

 **Now if you will excuse me, back to torturing myself with writing up C6!**

 **Mission status: Complete**

 **Returning to base...**


End file.
